enseñame a amar
by Kathleen-14
Summary: En la aldea de la lluvia ocurre una desgracia una exterminacion de gente, causa..Akatsuki..una de las sobrevivientes intenta vengarce...¿ lo lograra? o ¿no? [ itachixakari] denele un oportunidad. CAPI 14 ultimo dejad reviews pliss XDD
1. Memoris

Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo con una petición de una amiga! es un Fik Itachi X Akari xDD un personaje de mi mente. Aclaro y afirmo que Naruto no me pertenece u,u por desgracia , pero bueno la vida es así. Aclaraciones: "" Pensamientos _, cursivas _diálogos y () que hablo yo xD.

Disculpen por las futuras FALTAS de ORTOGRAFÍA y de GRAMATICA. Si no hay nada mas..os dejo con la Fan Fik. Aaahh se me olvida xDD n-nU soy nueva en esto kisas me conoscan por el Fik de " Las Cinco Y Media" úù se me olvido presentarme..mis mas sinceras disculpas.

**1- Memoris: **

En la aldea de lluvia se podía contemplar como una masacre había pasado por los alrededores, miles de personas tiradas en el suelo, cabezas cortadas, piernas descuartizadas, lagunas de sangre y aun se podía escuchar el eco de los gritos de la gente asustada. En una de las casas mas lejanas del pueblo, un hombre de cabellos negros largos, atado a una coleta se encontraba apuntando a una niña pequeña no mas de 10 años de edad, con una katana absolutamente roja, con el brillo de la sangre, la pequeña asustada se ocultaba de la arma ,detrás de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres.

Cuando la afilada punta del arma estaba señalando a la niña, la voz de una joven llamando ..

_- ¡ Itachi-sama ! Sera mejor irnos de aquí..antes que lleguen mas Ambus ..¿vale?_

_- ..." mmm cuando estaba apunto de matar a esa cría" Si ..largemonos de aquí ..._

La pequeña alcanzo a ver el joven de ojos rojos, pero al poco rato callo rendida al suelo, el miedo y el agotamiento acabaron con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

En el mismo pueblo donde asía 5 años había pasado la masacre, una joven de cabellos rosas cortos y dos largos mechones agarrados al final con una cinta de pelo y los ojos verdes oscuros. La joven llevaba una ropa parecida a los que llevan los anbus..pero con la diferencia que en la cintura tenia la insignia que era de la Aldea de la lluvia.

_- Hoy...podre cumplir mi promesa..._

La joven se colgó en la espalda una enorme mochila, con todo lo que se necesita para una misión de varios meses, cuando se disponía a salir, una anciana de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos verdes salio de la pequeña casa donde acababa salir la joven..

_- Akari-chan..hija.._

La nombrada se gira y ofreciendo una tierna sonrisa a la anciana

_- Si, abuela...¿ que desea?_

_- ..¿ Segura que quieres hacerlo? ..no sabes...cuanto tiempo vas a estar fuera...no quiero perderte..._

_- ...No me perderás abuelita...cuando cumpla con mi venganza volveré con ese anillo.._

La anciana se acercó a la joven y le abrazó, cuando ambas se separaron la anciana le ofrecio un bloc de dibujo y unas pinturas, sonriendo Akari cogió el regalo y se marcho en busca de su destino. Al llegar a las puertas de la aldea respiro profundo y salió, comenzó a correr para no perder el tiempo, no tenía ninguna pista de donde podría encontrar a aquella persona que traumatizo su infancia y no la dejo dormir en paz hasta que su sed de venganza fuera culminada.

Pasaron 10 días con su 9 noches, y a la 10º noche la joven se paro en un poblado pequeño, pero muy tranquilo, se hospedo en un pequeño hostal con baños y decidió relajarse un poco. La habitación que le toco era extremadamente hermosa, por la parte de afuera del pequeño hotel parecía modesto y sin lujos, pero por dentro...una habitación con un tatami tan lizo y cómodo como lo seria una nube si uno podría acostarse, las vistas daban a tres pequeñas montañas con la niebla de compañero, el futon era grande con un dibujo de una flor del cerezo, se desprendió de la pesada maleta y se tiro en el futon.

Cuando ya estaba mas relajada después de un cálido baño y esquicita comida salió con su libreta y sus pinturas. Caminando hacía ningún rumbo encontró un pequeño parque infantil, con un enorme árbol de flores blancas y con muy buen olor, mirando arriba se podía observar una enorme luna amarilla...

_- ...Hace cinco años...había una luna hermosa como esta..._

Sin pronunciar mas ninguna palabra la joven comenzó a dibujar una luna con un hombre entre sombras que lo único que se podía detallar era unos ojos rojos..con mucho rencor y odio.

_- La única pista que tengo...de aquel hombre ...es..sus ojos rojos..¿ cuantas personas pueden tener los ojos rojos? ...¡ ahhhhhh ¡¡¡¡¡ hay mas de 5 aldeas a cada redonda..!_

Molesta por la incomodidad de todo, se levanta y se dirige nuevamente al hotel, sin darse cuenta del murmuro que se escuchaba subió a su habitación para descansar ya que al día siguiente comenzaría su búsqueda otra vez...

El sol salía de una manera extraña aquel día...no daba sensación de que fuera de día, sus rayos...era sin energía y sin ganas. Akari se levanto sin murmurar, se aproximo al baño, se lavo la cara y lo dientes, se arreglo los cabellos y se vistió nuevamente con las prendas del día anterior. Dejando todo bien organizado bajo para tomar unas tostadas y un buen vaso de zumo de naranja bien asido ( . yo no podría), bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la sala central, esta vez con los ojos abiertos noto como un repentino escándalo llamo la atención de todos los clientes del hotel y sus representantes, como si se tratase de una marea todos salieron del hotel, Akari siguió a la multitud...

La vista se le nubló comenzó a sentirse mareada, intentando mantener el equilibrio se apoyo de un costado de la pared, para no caer al suelo como todos los demás. Al poco tiempo un montón de gente conocida para ella corría apavorida, huyendo de algo..o de alguien...aquel sentimiento ya lo había sentido antes, cuando se giró vio a su madre y su padre protegiendola de un hombre con cara de pescado, pocos minutos después una lluvia de sangre la empapó, nuevamente esa imagen que repitió hasta que la pobre callo al suelo confundida. Intentando luchar contra esa imágenes comenzó a sacar cosas de su bolsillo hasta encontrar un kunai, sin ningún pudor se lo clavo en el brazo probocando que el dolor le hiciera reaccionar y despertar.

Cuando miró dirección de la luna, volvió a ver aquellos ojos rojos...y llenos de sed de sangre..nuevamente su pesadilla había llegado..y con ello...su venganza...

Espero q les haya gustado! . bueno...si os gusta me podrias dejar reviuws pliss!

bye!


	2. Moon

**Bueno aqui ta el segundo capi! espero que les guste -- y gracias por los reviews ( ¬¬ aunk uno...mm) **

**2- Red Moon:**

Miro con irá a aquel joven, no mostraba ningún arrepentimiento alguno por haber sacrificado tantas personas, cuando Akari se dirigía a donde estaba aquel joven, la vista se le comenzó a poner borrosa, por falta de sangre, ya que la herida era de grandes dimenciones y bastante profunda..

_-Tengo...que ...llegar...hasta el...tengo...que hacerlo.._

Cuando ya estaba a poco metros de donde se encontraba el joven, cayo al suelo. Unas horas mas tardes Akari vuelve a abrir los ojos, no se encontraba en el suelo, al rededor de todos los cuerpos de las personas, ni mucho menos en el cielo. Miro al techo era de un color blanco apastelado, se incorporo para saber el lugar donde se encontraba. Miro a los lados para investigar, la habitación era bastante espaciosa y bien iluminada, no había ningun complemento, solo el futon. Cuando Akari se disponía a levantarse, la puerta se abrió, dando paso a una señora de largos cabellos amarillos y ojos azules, era hermosa, a su lado se encontraba una niña de menos de 4 años, con unos ojos azules realmente hermoso...pero su cabello era rojo..

_-...Valla Akari-chan..¿ ya te has levantado?_

_-..¿eh? ...s-si...disculpe..._

La señora miró a Akari con una sonrisa realmente encantadora y tranquilizadora, le recordó a su madre, su sonrisa tranquilizaba y calmaba el alma. La señora junto a la niña se sentaron al lado de Akari, dejando en el suelo la ropa de ella..

_-Te preguntaras ..como es que se tu nombre ¿ me equivoco?_

_-...si .._

_Mi marido te trajo aquí a mi casa hace dos horas, parece que nos han atacado otra vez...tu nombre esta puesto en tus laminas de dibujo..por eso se tu nombre.._

Akari miro a sus pertenencias que la señora había dejado en el suelo. Un silenció bastante largo invadió la habitación y era bastante molesto, así que alguien tenía que romper el hielo..

_- Disculpe...señora..._

_-Llamame Rey ¿ vale? .._

_-Eh ..si Rey-san...antes dijiste " atacaron otra vez" ..¿ que quieres decir con eso?...aquellas personas...¿ las conoces..?_

Rey no mostró ninguna expresión de disgusto ni tristeza, pero algo de melancolía si. Durante un minuto se mantuvo callada, poco después mando a la niña que saliera, respiro profundo y comenzó a hablar con calma y sin prisas..

_-Veras Akari-chan ..las personas que han atacado son de la banda de Akatsuki ..corre el rumor que uno de sus aliados extermino todo un clan..y hace poco otro.._

Akari aun se mostraba con calma, pero poco a poco sus manos comenzaban a temblar poco a poco...

_-Rey-san...uno de los de Akatsuki tiene los ojos rojos...¿no? ..me gustaría que me dijeras ¿ donde los puedo encontrar? .._

Un tiempo después Akari se encontraba fuera de la aldea que había pasado una noche y se relajo por momentos. Caminando por un bosque totalmente cubierto por arboles y ruidos extraños, Akari se disponía a continuar su viaje, ya sabía por donde comenzar a buscar y sabía el nombre de la persona que tendría que matar...

**Flash back:**

_-Akari-chan...los de Akatsuki son muy peligroso..no muestran piedad ante nadie...¿ comprendes?...no intento impedirte que te marches..pero solo te advierto de lo que pude ocurrir..¿ aun sabiendo quieres saber mas?_

_-Si ..._

_-Bueno...saliendo de aquí hay un pequeño bosque..los de Akatsuki salieron dirección al bosque..no se donde se dirigen..pero tendrán que pasar la noche en ese bosque...lo digo porque es un camino bastante largo de el bosque a otro pueblo...y por otra parte...desconozco los nombres de algunos pero ..cuando mi marido habla con su superior siempre dice que uno de los de la banda es un Uchiha...su nombre es Itachi .._

_-Uchiha Itachi.._

_-Si ...Akari-chan por el amor de dios vez con mucho cuidado ¿ vale ? .._

_-Descuida...volveré para darte las gracias.._

**Fin Flash back: **

El sol daba su ultima aparición y con ello la noche se apoderaba de cualquier rincón. Akari agotada por la marcha decidió pararse a tomar un baño en un pequeño manantial, dejando su equipaje en una roca junto a una fogata de despojo de sus prendas y se sumergió en el agua..

_-Uchiha Itachi...bueno..no se si el sera quien mato a mi familia...pero..si es de la banda de Akatsuki debe de conocerle...solo tengo ese nombre y la dirección donde se dirigen...ojala ...los encuentre pronto..quiero volver a mi aldea..cuanto antes..._

Akari salio del agua y se coloco la toalla al rededor del cuerpo, cuando escucho unos extraños ruidos que provenían de algún matorral, cogió un kumai y se puso en posición de ataque..podría se algún animal peligroso. Camino un poco hasta aproximarse al matorral, cuando estuvo a pocos metros, un sujeto con una gabardina negra con nubes rojas salió de los matorrales. Ambas personas se quedaron mirando, al principió ninguno de los dos movió un dedo..

_-...S-si quieres pelea la tendrás ..¿ vale? ...no me proboques que soy peligrosa.._

Aquel hombre miro con burla a Akari, pero en vez de plantarle cara, paso a un lado y se aproximo al manantial, lleno una cantimplora.

( Pensamientos Akari)

_¡ PERO QUE SE HA CREIDO ESTE TIPO! SERA MAMON! Una de las dos cosas que odio de la gente es que pase de mi ¿ pero que se a creído este tiempo? ...¡ que infantil! Ir con una capa de nubes ..¡ que crío !_

( fin pensamientos Akari)

Molesta por la falta de educación de aquel tipo, se acerco a el y le pego una patada en la espalda que hizo que cayera al agua y se empapara totalmente de pies a cabezas. Al principio Akari pensó que al tipo eso le disgustaría y podría luchar contra el pero cuando se dio cuenta de como iba vestida, volvió a reflexionar y pensó que lo mejor es echar a correr, muy cobarde de su parte, cuando se disponía a empezar su fuga, vio como el tipo se levantaba del agua con cara de pocos amigos, los ojos de aquel tipo eran negros azabache y su pelo largo y del mismo color de sus ojos. Comenzó a caminar muy lento, cosa que puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba a Akari, cuando el tipo llego hasta donde se encontraba ella..

_-Tienes mucha valentia ...por haber hecho eso...¿ sabes quien soy?_

.-.._emm...yo..em..me da que no.. pero si..me lo dices..quizás lleguemos a algún tipo de acuerdo.._

Lo ultimo Akari lo dijo con intención de sonar irónica, pero no logro mucho, el tipo se aproximaba mas a ella, y ella se iba para atrás, cuando pensaba que ya no la podría atrapar se tropieza con una roca y cae al suelo..

_-...em...esto...ya sabes...q-que hablando ...se arreglan las cosas...¿ no? ...emm.¿ por que no lo dejamos para otro día..no? .._

_-...Niña...no juegues conmigo..puedes salir mal.._

El tipo cogió a Akari por el brazo y la levanto, cuando ella ya estaba parada la lanzo contra un árbol provocando que se diera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y dejara medio atontada, el tipo se acerco a ella y la cogió del cuello haciendo mucha presión, para poder estrangularla, entre la vista borrosa, algunas lagrimas que aun no caian en de los ojos pudo observar como los ojos de aquel tipo de volvían rojos, como el de hace 5 años , comenzó a cerrar los ojos hasta perder totalmente el conocimiento..

_-..Que fácil ..ha sido.. solo ha perdido el conocimiento..pero si la dejo..por aquí seguramente avisara a alguien y nos meterá en un lió molesto .._

Se coloco en el hombro el cuerpo de Akari, y comenzó a correr para salir de aquel lugar, unas horas mas tardes llegó a un lugar donde se encontraban mas tipos con capa del mismo estilo que el. Los demás miraron al tipo y luego a Akari con una cara de confusión pero cuando vieron los ojos de el no dijeron nada mas. El tipo ato contra un árbol a Akari y la amordazo, para cuando despertara no montara jaleo...


	3. Eyes of blood

**Holaaa! lo siento por tardar tanto! O ...la inspiración no cundia..T.T ( muy triste) Queria darle las muchas gracias a "daniela" ( n-nU creo que asi era su nick) por enviarme un reviews ..no saben lo mu feliz que me hace! snif snif T.T. Bueno aquí os dejo con el 3 capi. muaks!**

**3- Eyes of blood: **

Aquella noche en aquel extraño lugar, solo se podía escuchar el canto de las lechuzas y el rum rum de las cigarras, las estrellas se podían ver sin ninguna dificultad. El joven de ojos azabache y pelo negro miraba al cielo como si en las estrellas pudiera encontrar la respuestas de sus preguntas y dudas. Se encontraba solo...sus compañeros se habían ido a descansar ya que ellos serian los que tendrían que caminar mañana y el se quedaría en el campamento para cuidarlo. Miro a los lados y se soltó su melena negra que con el viento se la movía, su rostro no parecía del de un acecino...sería mas...como en un niño. Akari abrió los ojos lentamente, aun estaba aturdida apésar de haber dormido un largo rato. Quería gritar para que alguien la escuchara y le ayudara a salir de aquel lugar. Pero fue en vano..por una parte la voz no le salia y la otra que tenia la mordaza en la boca. Cuando pudo centrar bien los ojos vio al tipo, que unas horas antes le podía haber matado...

**- " _Aquel es el tipo que ..antes...me ataco.. bueno..básicamente fui yo quien le ataco primero...pero..¿ por que no me mato? ...yo estaba totalmente..indefensa ...acababa de salir del manantial y...¡ espera ! ...¡ un momento ! ...¿ Del manantial? ...eso significa ..que yo..." _**

Con un gesto de preocupación miro para abajo y aun tenia la toalla, y dio un pequeño suspiro pero al mismo tiempo notable, para cualquier persona que estuviera a menos de 4 metros de distancia. El tipo se giró lentamente, hasta que sus ojos negros se cruzaron con los verdes de ella. Sin ninguna prisa se levanto del pedazo de roca que estaba sentado y se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella. Akari noto como el corazón se le aceleraba, por momentos, pensaba que se le saldría del pecho..pero a medida que el tipo se paraba sus latidos volvian hacer acompasadamente normales.

_**- Valla...¿ ya te has despertado? ...no espero respuesta así que bonita no te mates a pensar..¿ vale? ...¡ ah ! Se me olvidaba.. tienes una piel muy fina..tendrías que ponerte crema...**_

Poco a poco el rostro de Akari se fue volviendo de un color rojo intenso, cada vez mas rojo hasta llegar a un tono carmín, el tipo rio entre dientes. Cuando el rostro de Akari ya estaba totalmente rojo para demostrar que se moría de vergüenza, el tipo comenzó a andar dirección ella, cuando estaban a escasos cm, los largos y pálidos brazos le quitaron la mordaza de la boca, y luego con mucha tranquilidad las cuerdas que le sujetaban de las manos. Akari se quedo con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta...

_**-...¿ Me vas a dejar irme? O ..¿ tienes alguna intención malvada conmigo?**_

El tipo miro gracioso a Akari, entonces con una cálida sonrisa se sentó en su sitio, ofresiendo la otra piedra al lado suyo a Akari. Como acto ella lo hizo no tenia ganas de ser la cena de nadie y la presa de un cazador hambriento de sangre.

_**- Eres un chica muy extraña...te sientas al lado de la persona que hace unas horas intento de matarte y luego que te ato contra un árbol..normalmente las chicas como tu saldrían corriendo lo mas rápido posible..¿ por que tu no?**_

_**- ...Yo... " Que voz tan cálida...¿ como se llamará? ...antes sinceramente me asuste..pero ahora...no parece tan malo...quizás el me podría dar información sobre Itachi.."**_

Un largo silencio recorrió aquel entorno tan raro, ninguno de los dos mostraba síntoma de ponerse hablar de su vida. Las manos de Akari fueron haciendo presión sobre sus rodillas, y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerzas...

_**- ...Yo..busco a una persona...por ..por...eso..no voy a salir corriendo...quiero encontrarla...y..y matarla...esa es mi venganza y sueño...solo vivo para eso...hasta que no vea su sangre en el suelo..no descansare ...**_

El tipo se sorprendió a tal confesión por parte de ella, le miro algo aturdido y sus ojos mostraban algo de nostalgia. El volvió a mirar a las estrellas y se volvió a reír entre dientes, eso molesto concideradamente a Akari..

_**- ¿eh¿ Que te hace tanta gracia? ...¡ que grosero ! Raptas a una chica joven como yo ..y ahora te pones a reirse de sus desgracias...¡ que cambio !**_

_**- ¡ juju ! disculpa...es...es que..!jajaaj¡ me recuerdas a mi estúpido hermano pequeño...el también es así ..¿ me pregunto como estará aun seguirá con las ganas de matarme?**_

En la voz de el y en sus ojos se volvió a notar aquel aire nostálgico. Akari lo miraba confundida ...no sabia que pensar..: Si estaba secuestrada por un tipo con ganas de cortarla en trocitos o con un tipo bastante joven aunque en su cara tuviera dos arrugas..que parecen formar parte de su cara, con ganas de soltar toda su tristeza. Sinceramente Akari estaba mas liada que un hilo después de sacarlo del bolsillo. Los ojos de ella estaban posados en los de el..pero los de el estaban perdidos por el cielo totalmente cubierto de estrellas...

_**- ¡ ah! Que bonito..¡ hacia tiempo que no miraba las estrellas así de bonitas !.**_

El joven se sorprendió por aquel comentario de ella, pero pareció no disgustarle. A pesar de estar en una situación un tanto confusa. Secuestrador hablando animadamente con la secuestrada...eso seria como si padecieran el síndrome de Estocolmo. No se podría decir cuanto tiempo estuvieron conversando de las estrellas, pero algo si estaba asegurado, de tanto habar y reír ambos quedaron extendidos en el suelo durmiendo como dos bebes después de haber " comido y cagado" y ahora tocaba dormir...

Akari mientras dormía, soñaba que aquellos ojos rojos que le atemorizaban, aun no tenia alguna pista de donde se podría encontrar su presa...pero lo que ella no esperaba..es que...la presa la casaría a ella de otro modo.. ..


	4. A light behind the dark

Aqui traigo el 4 capi!! espero que les guste!!

**4- A light behind the dark : **

A la mañana siguiente, aun ambos estaban tirados en el suelo durmiendo. Los otros tipos que acompañaban al joven se les quedaron mirando de una forma extraña..

_-¿ Crees que deberíamos despertarlos? ...o ¿ mejor no?_

_-mmm Conociendo a Itachi...que se levanta de mal humor...es..mejor que le dejemos dormir..nosotros tenemos que hacer cosas ...¡¡ vamos !_

Tan rápido como acabaron la breve conversación se marcharon, dejando a los dos durmiendo.

Ya el sol estaba en el medio del cielo, que eso significaba que ya estaban por el mediodía. El joven abrió los ojos lentamente hasta poder darse cuenta que el sol le molestaba a la vista y tubo que levantarse. Se rasco los ojos para poder mirar mejor, cuando ya tenia la vista mejor, comenzó a mirar a los lados. Se encontraba en el mismo sitio de la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que: El fuego estaba apagado, las estrellas no se veían y que Akari tenia la toalla mal puesta, se le podía ver su piel pálida y fina de las piernas y del costado. Se quedo embobado mirando hasta que noto que Akari abría los ojos, miro a otro lado rápidamente.

El joven aun miraba a otro sitio, para no ver lo que ocurriría cuando se levantara Akari. Escucho como se levantaba del suelo, la curiosidad le invadió y de reojo miro, las manos las tenia sujetando la toalla con la cara totalmente roja, así que volvió la vista enfrente, esperando a que fuera ella la que dijera algo.

_-..em..esto...joven.._

El joven se giró ya que Akari la llamaba. Intento no mirar a la toalla que se le caía por los lados, fijo la mirada en sus ojos verdes y ella en los ojos negros de el. Por un momento hubo un silenció debastador..

_-¡¡ achims!_

_-...Parece que te has resfriado.._

Akari le miro y asintió con la cabeza, el joven comenzó a caminar hasta la tienda de campaña suya, entro, se escuchaba comos acaba algo de una bolsa o algo así, ya que hacia el típico ruido molesto. Al cabo de un rato salio con una camisa negra y unos pantalones negros en el brazo.

_-Ponte eso..no quiero que te mueras antes de lo esperado.._

Dicho eso le dejo la ropa en al lado suyo, y ella le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. Cuando se levanto un poco la toalla dejo ver uno de sus pálidos muslos con una cicatriz bastante visible. El joven la miro un poco de reojo pero luego volvió la vista a cualquier punto fijo donde el cuerpo de ella no fuera visible.

_-Gracias...¿ a donde me puedo cambiar?_

_-...Entra a mi tienda..es a donde hay un abanico ¿ la vez?_

_-...si .._

Cubriendo su espalda fue caminando hasta la tienda, entró. Se despojo de la toalla y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones, cuando se los puso pudo observar que ella era totalmente delgada, aun podía entrar en el pantalón dos como ella. Cuando finalizo de vestirse salio de la cabaña, como el pantalón le venia bastante grande con una de las cintas de pelo, se la ato como cinturón, la camisa le venia ancha por lo tanto se sentaba bien ya que no le marcaba el cuerpo. Se acerco hasta donde estaba el joven con cuidado sin molestar ya que tenia la vista puesta en otra cosa, y paresia realmente concentrado. Así que se sentó al lado de el esperando que se diera cuenta que ya había salido de la cabaña. Mientras mantenía la vista puesta en el comezó a pensar cosas..

( Pensamientos Akari)

_Que tipo tan extraño, el otro día estaba dispuesto a matarme... y ahora se preocupa por mi ..ahora que recuerdo...antes de caer inconciente ...vi unos ojos rojos..¿ quizás sea el ...Itachi Uchiha? ...no lo se..ahora que lo miro ..tiene cara de niño bueno..¡¡ bueno para empezar tengo que saber su nombre, segundo tengo que salir de aquí...¡¡¡ no ! espera un momento...si..me uno aquí..quizás pueda encontrar a Itachi...¡¡¡ SIII ! Vamos a intenralo.._

( Fin pensamientos Akari)

Cuando Akari estaba dispuesta a preguntar, noto como el joven se daba cuenta de la presencia de ella, y giro para verla. Al principio ambos miraron al otro poco poco, pero luego de un tiempo los ojos de ambos estaban fijos en el del contrario. Un momento de silencio para los dos, solo se observaban fijamente, aun absortos en los ojos del otro no se dieron cuenta que alguien había entrado, y se acercaba a pasos lentos a las cabañas. Pero por mala suerte del ladrón se callo y provoco un severo ruido que los dos salieron de sus caos mental.

En pocos momentos, el intruso estaba atado al mismo árbol que antes había estado atada Akari.

_-¿ Que has venido a hacer aquí? ...¿ te envía alguien?_

_-...no pienso decir nada..._

_-Yo de ti hablaría..o quieres sufrir..las consecuencias de haber entrado..en el cuartel de Akatsuki..._

Al pronunciar eso el rostro del intruso se puso pálido, y comenzó a moverse con brusquedad para intentar liberarse de las cuerdas que le tenían atado, pero no servia de nada, ya que cada vez que se movía mas las cuerdas le apretaban mas. Akari se mantenía distante de aquel lugar, ya que el joven le dijo que se quedara atrás.

_-Vale...tu te lo has buscando..¡¡ ehy chica ¡¡ ven un momento !_

Akari obedeció sin rechistar, ya que no estaba en la situación para abstenerce, así que se acerco hasta donde estaba el joven.

_-Suelta a este chico y luego vete a dentro de mi campaña ¿ a quedado claro? ..¡ no salgas para nada ! Aun no pues morir tu.._

_-¿eh? ...v-vale.._

Soltó al intruso y corriendo entró a la campaña como le había ordenado. Se sentó cerca de las puertas, esperando a que le mandara a salir. Pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba hay sentada mas se sentía nerviosa y preocupada


	5. The Truth

**Holaaa aqui esta el capi 5 espero que les guste. Una petito comentario que toy pensando fer un sasuxsaku aer si le podriand ar una oportunidad y leerlo como habeis hecho en este. Bye**

**5- The Truth:**

Soltó al intruso y corriendo entró a la campaña como le había ordenado. Se sentó cerca de las puertas, esperando a que le mandara a salir. Pero cuanto mas tiempo pasaba hay sentada mas se sentía nerviosa y preocupada.

Solo por un momento, miro para a fuera. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse cada vez mas y mas, el paisaje se volvía gris, con un tono rojo por las esquinas, comenzó a ver a gente corriendo, mucha gente, y charcos de sangre...mucha sangre. Esa misma imagen ya la había visto antes. Salio de la tienda un tanto confusa, todo le sonaba muy familiar, siguió caminando hasta encontrar a una persona de espalda con una katana en el hombro, viendo a una niña escondida entre los cuerpos de sus padres.

_-..e-esa...n-niña...s-soy ...y-yo ...y-y ...e-ellos...¡¡¡ noooo !_

Se coloco las manos en la cabeza totalmente confundida, intentando escapar de esa terrible pesadilla de su vida. Se agacho y coloco su cabeza entre sus piernas, comenzaron a brotarle lagrimas de los ojos y una atrás de otra repetía una y otra vez lo mismo " Otra vez no...otra vez no". El joven se dio cuenta de que Akari estaba tirada en el suelo, y el paisaje volvió a su color normal, el hombre al que habían atado se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos en blanco y la boca abierta con saliva saliendo de su boca. Corrió hasta donde estaba ella y la cogió en brazos, hasta dejarle dentro de la tienda.

_-..¡¡Oye ¿ Estas bien? ...¡¡ contesta!_

_-Hace...hace...cinco...años...cinco años...sucedió o lo mismo...lo mismo...aquel hombre...con los ojos..rojos...quiero..quiero...encontrarlo.._

De golpe Akari se levanto sujetando por la camisa al joven, aun tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas y asustada por lo anterior, quería decirle algo...quería preguntarle tantas cosas..pero las palabras no le salían. Apoyó su cabeza del pecho de el y comenzó a llorar con mas fuerzas, el joven no sabia que hacer...¿ que tenía que hacer en estas situaciones? ..no lo sabía. Rodeo con sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de Akari y la abrazó para intentar calmarla...aun no entendía nada de lo que ocurría..pero esperaría a que ella se calmara..para que se lo pudiera explicar mejor.

Ya había pasado unas horas, cuando Akari levanto la cabeza y miro al joven que estaba mirándola con una cara de tranquilidad. Se incorporo dejando a Akari aun un poco descolocada por lo que había sucedido. El joven salio y ato al hombre que aun tirado en el suelo se encontraba, al mismo árbol de antes. Akari salio y miro a su alrededor como viendo que lo que había sucedido antes se había ido.

_-..¿ Me piensas explicar que paso hace cinco años¿ y a quien es esa persona que quieres encontrar? ...a y otra cosa...¿ como te llamas? No me pienso pasar toda la vida llamandote "Tu" eso es muy descortes._

La voz del joven sonaba un tanto molesta, cuando termino de atar al tipo se sentó en la misma roca que hace un rato había estado sentado, le mando una señal a Akari para que se sentara. Ella camino y se sentó. El joven comenzó a sacar dos potes de fideos instantaneos y poco después una olla con agua. Encendió el fuego y dejo que el agua herviera.

_-Cuando quieras comenzar a darme explicaciones comienza...hoy no tengo prisa.._

Akari dio un salto en el mismo sitio un poco sorprendida por la actitud del joven, estaba claro que estaba molesto, ya que no había obedecido sus ordenes. Se quedo mirando el suelo, luego lleno de aire sus pulmones y se dispuso a hablar.

_-Hace cinco año...atacaron a mi aldea, matando a casi todos los que habitaban...en nuestra aldea tenemos famas de tener buenos paisajes y artistas famosos..pero no poseemos nada de poder sobre nada...se podría decir..que no somos ricos...nos mantenemos con el dinero de algunas pocas misiones que tenemos. Cuando ocurrió eso yo aun era muy pequeña..y no sabia como reaccionar...solo recuerdo dos cosas...una de ellas son los ojos rojos del muy cabrón que mato a mis padres y a muchos amigos y familiares. La otra es una luna grande y blanca que reflejaba los cuerpos de mis padres...aun no comprendo por que el tipo no me mato...teniendo la oportunidad..._

_-...Dices que tenias 5 años ¿no? .." Hace cinco años...nosotros atacamos su aldea...entonces...esta chica...era..la niña que..." .._

Los ojos del joven se volvieron en blanco, y tenia la mirada perdida en algún lugar del bosque.

_-Si...durante cinco años..me he estado entrenando para cumplir mi venganza...no soy muy fuerte pero...si me pongo soy muy fuerte. Mi nombre es Akari.._

_-Vale..Akari ..Entonces...tu quieres matar a ese hombre..¿no? .._

_-Si .._

_-¿ Como piensas matarlo? ..Yo soy fuerte...seguramente el tipo aquel sera mas fuerte ¿no? ..¿ Como piensas acabar con el si no eres lo suficiente fuerte para vencerlo? .._

Esas preguntas hicieron pensar a Akari, tenía la razón el joven..¿como lo mataría? ...¿ podría hacerlo?. Era incapaz de matar a un animal para comerlo ...¿ como lo haría con el?. Cuando el agua ya comenzó a hervir el joven la puso encima de los fideo, le dio una a Akari y el otro se lo comió el. Cuando ambos terminaron de comer aun ninguno de los dos había hablado del tema ya nombrado antes. El joven se levanto con intención de irse a la campaña ya que ella no mostraba intención de respónderle a las preguntas que el le planteo.

_-..Oye..¿ Tu podrías entrenarme? ...¿Podrías prepararme para matarlo¿ Podrías?._

El joven se sorprendió a tal pregunta que le estaba diciendo Akari...¿Que le enseñara a matar? ...¡¡ eso era totalmente absurdo!.

_-Akari..¿ sabes quien soy yo? ...Apenas nos conocemos...¿ y ya estas pidiendo que te enseñe a matar? No te has parado a pensar que yo podría ser muy peligroso...en cualquier de los entrenamientos te podría aplastar.._

_.-..¡¡¡ Por favor ! Te lo ruego..¡¡ enseñame ! Durante 5 años he estado pensando en mi venganza...no soy muy fuerte y soy patosa...me creo fuerte...pero cuando estoy delante del problema me hecho para atrás...¡¡ quiero ser fuerte ¡¡ Quiero cumplir mi venganza ¡¡ Porfavor!_

Las palabras de suplica le estuvieron caminando por la cabeza, todo el rato. A el no le molestaba enseñarle...pero ...eso no se puede enseñar de un día a otro...además...ella quería matarlo. Akari aun estaba en el mismo lugar donde hace un tiempo la dejo, llevaba puesta su ropa, sinceramente le quedaba fatal...los pantalones se le bajaban, y la camisa se le podía ver el comienzo del escote.

(Pensamientos del Joven)

_No entiendo..por que tiene tantas ganas de matarme...bueno es entendible..hace 5 años me cargue a su familia...y busca venganza. Ahora tengo otro enemigo..uno es mi hermano y ahora esta chica. Bueno...yo claro que puedo entrenarla...no tengo ningún problema...pero eso indicaría que se tendría que quedar con nosotros. Por mi no tengo ningún problema...en tenerla con nosotros..pero los demás...además...el jefe la quiere con vida..._

_Vale...seré su entrenador...para que dejen que se queden con nosotros le diré que se integrara en Akatsuki...pobresita va a ver mucha sangre...la tendremos que enseñar bastante...y luego cuando ya este preparada ...me tendrá que matar...jeje...esto me esta gustado...¿ que cara podría mi estúpido hermano pequeño cuando se entere que una chica un año menor que el me ha matado? ...que risa.._

( fin pensamiento del joven)

Ya cuando tenía los pensamientos claros, salió de su tienda y se dirijio hasta donde estaba Akari, ella tenía la vista perdida al cielo, se encontraba recostada en el cesped mirando las nubes o quien sabe que cosa. Akari se dio cuenta de que se aproximaba a ella y se sentó para saber que quería.

_-Vez a buscar tus trastos_

_-¿ Eh?_

_-...Se supone que tienes tu ropa ¿no? No pienso dejarte mi ropa durante mas tiempo...te ves horrenda con mi ropa...me gustaría verte con tu ropa no con la mia.._

_-¿ EH? ...entonces...¡¡¡ aceptas que sea tu alumna!_

Asintió con la cabeza Akari se levanto y fue a buscar sus cosas al lugar donde se encontro por primera vez a el joven.


	6. Conociendo Akatsuki

Holaa aquí estoy con este fik. Zory me pidio que lo continuara porque lo tenía abandonao al pobre así que lo retomo. Espero que disfruten este capi y ya se que es corto pero ya saben...cuando dicen "fin de capi" ya no toco más xD. Espero que me dejen algun reviews para saber si es de su agrado y me den informaciond e akatsuki se los agradeceria un montonazo xDD. Bueno disfruten ciaoo 

**6- Conociendo Akatsuki:**

Cuando Akari volvio con todo sus trastos a las tiendas encontró al joven sentado en un árbol leyendo un libro, verlo sentado leyendo no le impreciono en absoluto sino le impreciono ver a más hombre a su alrededor hablando animadamente. Sufrió un escalofrío cuando todos los ojos se posaron en ella, los pelos se le pusieron de punta y comenzó a temblar- no hacía frío pero aquellas miradas frías daban mucho pánico- no sabía si moverce, caerce o correr entonces...decidio hablar aunque fuera un poquito..

_Esto...h-hola..-_ dijo algo totalmente estupido e absurdo, pero fue lo único que le salio.

El joven la miró y se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a ella, le extendio la mano para que le diera todo sus trastos ya que tenían pinta de que pesaban y ella tenía pinta que se caeria en cualquier momento. Akari le dió la maleta pero se quedo con su libreta de dibujo.

_¡Chicos escucharme un momento!-_ dijo el joven con voz autoritaria-_ Akari se unira a nuestra banda apartir de ahora..¿vale?..Yo la adiestrare y le informaré de todo lo que haga falta..y una cosa...procurar no asustarla todavía y mucho menos matarla ya que el lider la quiere con vida..¿vale?_

Los hombres asintierón con un poco de disgusto y luego sus ojos se posaron en Akari, la observada se sintio cohibida y se escondió detra del joven. Apesar de que el la quería matar la noche anterior y aunque tuviera un aspecto aterrador junto a el se sentía segura y protegida. El joven se sorprendió un poco pero no hizo caso a aquel gesto.

_Bueno Akari ...mejor que te vallas entendiendo con todos ¿vale?-_ akari le miró con cara de "Tu estas loco" y miro a todos esos hombres y le temblaron más los pies- _..¿Akari?_

_..s-si.._

Todos los hombres se pusieron de pie y se asercaron a Akari con velocidad pero elegancia. Así que en pocos minutos la pobre estaba rodeada de un monton de tios. El joven le dio la palabra a uno de ellos.

Era un hombre alto con la cara tapada, solo se le veian los ojos y la verdad no se podía decir mucho y hablo..

_Hola niña...soy Kakuzu ..espero que no causes problemas...¿vale?-_ dijo eso y se fue a otro lugar.

..."_ que hombre más soso...madre mia..es mejor que no me meta con él"_

Luego se aserco un hombre alto con el pelo blanco y unos ojos rojos, eso envaro a Akari y la ira le cubrió todo el cuerpo, se separo del joven y fue a por el hombre con un Kunai en la mano apuñalandolo. El hombre tenía muy buenos reflejos y cogió el kunai y se lo puso en el cuello a Akari cogiendole de un brazo y estirandole para que se quedara quieta.

_mmm...eres rápida chiquilla..-_ dijo eso mientras le calvaba más el kunai en la nuca- _quizas sea lento atacando pero cuando alguien me ataca y se deja ver...je...es fácil de pararla..._

_¡maldito!¡Tú matastes a mis padres!¡tu los matastes!Te matare y pondre tus viceras en sus tumbas y me reire de ti y escupire tu cuerpo sin vida!-_ se meneaba un poco para liberarce apesar de que el kunai seguía en su cuello-

El joven de cabellos negros se sorprendió un poco de la reaccion de Akari, hace un minuto temblaba como una maraca y ahora estaba insultando a uno de sus compañeros.

_¡Que chiquilla más salvaje!¡Y eso que es una señorita!..bueno eso habría que comprobarlo antes..-_ solto la mano que tenía cogido el brazo de Akari y con rapides le toco uno de los pecho y apreto- _mmm..bulliditos y grandes...¡ sin duda eres una chica! Y encima de unos 15 años de edad...¿ me equivoco?_

Los ojos de Akari se le volvieron oscuros de la ira, no estaba colorada por haberle tocado los pechos y tampoco mostraba simbolos de enfado, en un movimiento rápido y ligero le dio una patada entre las piernas al hombre que le había tocado y lo dejo acachado sujetandoce el paquete con cara de dolor..

_¡ PERO ADEMÁS DE ACECINO SERAS PERVERTIDO, GUARRO ASQUEROSO MAMON ANDA QUE TE FOLLE UN PEZ!-_ le iba a pegar más golpes y a cargarcelo pero los brazos del joven del pelo negro la detenieron.

_Akari..calmate...calmate.._

_¡NO NO ME QUIERO CALMAR!..¡EL..el...el...es Uchiha Itachi!..el..el cabrón que mato a mis padres!..tengo...tengo..- _sus ojos verdes se fueron llenando de lágrimas una detras de otras, se tapo la cara con las manos y se callo arrodillada al suelo llorando.

Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos y callados, mientras el guarro se cogia sus partes aún esperando que se le pasara el dolor. El joven de cabellos negros se agacho a su lado y le aparto las manos de la cara y le seco las lágrimas ...

_..no te equivocas el no es Uchiha Itachi...se llama Hidan...y le has dejado k.o..-_se rio entre dientes mientras observaba a su compañero con los ojos llorosos y los mocos caidos.

_¿eh?...¿no es Itachi?...¡uy...uy!...-_ miro al joven como pidiendo ayuda-

..._Bueno sigamos con la precentaciones.._

Cuando Akari se levanto del suelo y recobró la compostura espero a que siguieran la presentación. El que se precento acontinuación tenía el pelo largo color amarillo y tenía pinta de mujer, pero era un chico en toda ley. Su nombre era Deidara. Luego se presento un chico bastante guapo, bueno despues del joven del pelo negro el. Tenía el pelo rojo sucio y unos ojos muy frios, era delgadito y callado. Su nombre era Sasori. Por último se presento un hombre con cara de pez que se nombro Kisame .

El hombre con cara de pez miro al joven de pelo negro y señalo para que se precentara..

- _Creo que ahora me tengo que presentar yo ¿no?_


	7. Promesa

_Holaaaa aquí esta el capi 7 de este capi! xD porfaa dejarme un reviews k no kuesta nada...es solo poner bueno o malo xD muxas gracias por los que han sido amables y man colocao uno T.T es argo mu emocionante. Bueno espero que disfruten el fik. _

**7- Promesa:**

-_¿Akari quieres saber mi nombre?-_dijo el hombre con una carita tan sexy

-..._emm...s-si..." ¿pero por qué me pongo tan nerviosa? Oioio que buenorro que esta el muy jodio"-_

El hombre se volteo a sus compis y con la mirada les dijo que se marchara- de eso Akari no se entero ya que aún seguia embobada con sus sueños- él cogió a Akari de la mano y se marcho dentro de la tienda con ella, cuando volvió en si lo vio sentado y con la mirada en ella...

_-Me llamo Tachi ..._

_-¿Tachi? ..-_se quedo un poco sorprendida al ver semejante nombre- _..¡ju...!..._- estaba intentando no reirce-..._juju...-_le promete que intenta con todas sus ganas aguantarce las ganas de reir-_¡¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAAJ¡¡QUE NOMBRE!!!¡JUJUJU!!_

Tachi se quedo un poco sorprendido, ya que su nombre no era muy gracioso. Luego se quedo pensando y pronuncio el nombre un par de vezes más hasta que acompaño a Akari con la risa. Ambos pasaban un buen rato mientras los amigos de Tachi observaban a lo lejos la cabañan donde su compi se reir hasta la saciedad con la rehen, o lo que ellos creian hasta entonces.

Iban pasando los días, semanas y meses. Akarí se había integrado totalmente al Akatsuki en los 5 meses que había estado, ellos no habían cometido ninguna acesinato en serie o ningún crimen ya que estaban preparando a la nueva integrante. Akari en los ultimos meses había mejorado en gran catidad, tenía una velozidad asombrosa y unos reflejos estupendos, en todo el grupo era la mejor en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Ella y Tachi se encontraban tirados en el suelo descansado de un duro entrenamiento-uno al lado del otro- Akari llevaba las ropas rotas y sucias mientras que Tachi un poco sucias y rasgadas. Era de noche y la luna brillaba con una intencidad super hermosa y las estrllas se podian contemplar ...

_-Tachi-chan ¿Recuerdas el primer día que estubimos viendo las estrellas?-_ le dijo ella mientras se sentaba a arregañadientes-

_-hmm...un poco..¿por?-_ dijo el mientras seguia acostado en el suelo

_-No ..por nada en especial..."Tachi-chan...¿es que aún no te has dado cuenta?...¡ los hombre son tan...tan sumamente...despistados!"-_ hizo un pequeño suspiro pero Tachi lo puedo escuchar..

_-¿Te ocurre algo Akari?-_le dijo mientras le miraba en el mismo lugar que antes-

-..._mmm..nada en especial...¡ACHISM!-_el estornudo fue bastante grande y acompañado con dos velas de moco-_..¡ash!..¡que asquete!-_se saca un clinex de uno de los bolsillos machucaos y rotos y se moca.

Tachi se levanta y se quita la chaqueta que llevaba puesta- para entrenar no utilizaba la capa de nubes- y se la pone en los hombros a Akari. Ella le mira sorprendida, normalmente él suele ser un poco frío y dejado por los demás no se preocupa de nadie y de nada, simplemente esta fijo en sus cosas personales-

-_..¡Gracias Tachi-chan!-_ dijo Akari un poco sonrojada-

_-...es mejor que no te constipes...mañana nos volvemos a poner en marcha para ir a alguna aldea, además si estas constipada no nos podras ser de utilidad..¿vale?-_ le dijo mientras le estiraba de la mano para que se levantara-

-..¡_si señor!_

Ambos cogieron sus pertenencias y se pusieron en marcha denuevo para su escondite secreto. Kisame, Sasori y Zetzu estaban sentados al lado del fuego conversando animadamente y entran Akari y Tachi juntos-demaciado juntos para la mirada de un pescado azul-. Tachi se metio en el acto dentro de su tienda y no salio, así que Akari se sento al lado de Sasori que era con el quien mejor se llevaba antes Hidan que aunque al principio tubieron sus mas y menos fueron buenos amigos.

_-Hola Sa-chan, planta verde...y pescado azul_- se sienta y coge de una maleta una olla y saca un chocolate caliente-

_-¡No me llames PESCADO AZUL mocosa-_ dijo Kisame un poco deseperando mientras Sasori le cogia de la camisa para que se calmara-

.-.._Kisame tienes que calmarte...es una niña_- dijo Zetzu mientras se limpiaba las manos-

_-¡QUE ME CALME!¡A TI TE LLAMA PLANTA VERDE Y NO TE MOLESTA!_

_-..mmm...si un día me la intente comer..pero Ita..digo Tachi me detenio y me dijo que si me la comia me mataba...yo acato ordenes..no quiero ser el almuerzo o cena de nadie-_ dijo mientras miraba a Akari con una sonrrisa mientras ella soplaba su chocolate

Kisame todo enfadado y ofendido se levanta de la roca y se mete en su cabaña azul, mientras Sasori y Zetzu le mira como diciendo no tiene remedio, ambos hombres miraron a Akari que miraba la taza de chocolate con un poco de melancolia...

_-Akari...¿ que te pasa bonita?- _dijo Sasori mientras sacaba algo de una maleta y se la metia a la boca-

_-...es que...me preguntaba...¿ Tachi-san...se suele comportat así con las demas chicas?-_les dijo mientras seguía mirando la taza de chocolate.

Los dos hombres se miraron mutuamente, no sabían si le tenía que contar una cosa o no, bueno aunque no se la tenian que contar se la contarian ya que se habían hablandado un poco. Una mujer en una banda de machos sedientos deseperados en mala influencias y despues de todo...son hombres...

_-..Bueno...como has podido ver la reaccion de Kisame es un no, no se suele comportar así con las chicas, siendo conciente que desde hace un años no entra ninguna chica en la banda..-_dijo Sasori-

_-¡Que dices Sasori!..Ella no formo parte de Akatsuki, nunca la aceptaron...¿como ibamos a aceptar a una pija como esa?¡jajajaja!-_ dijo Zetzu y poco despues Sasori se unio a sus risas

El corazón de Akari dio un buelco..

**pensamientos Akari:**

_¿Una chica?¿Por qué el corazón me ha dolido cuando dijeron eso?..¿Tanto me importa Tachi?¿Que pasa con mi venganza?¡Eso es lo principal!¡Me uni a Akatsuki para matar a Itachi Uchiha...tengo que hacerlo...pero..¿Una chica?Quizas...ella sea la novia de Tachi...despues de todo...el es muy guapo y sexy...seguramente a tenido a miles de chicas a sus pies...y además yo soy una cria solo tengo 15 años...¡No tengo nada que competir con una mujer!_

**Fin pensamientos Akari**

Cuando pararon de reir y vieron a Akari la cara que tenía de descompuesta se preocuparon. Ultimamente de salud Akari no iba muy bien, solia tener resfriados y catarros un poco de fiebre que ella pedía que le escondieran eso a Tachi, que tenía que mejor. Quizás estaba agotada por tanto esfuerzo y encima la noche anterior llovio y ella se quedo entrenando sola.

_-Chicos...¿ puedo haceros una pregunta un tanto tonta?-_dijo mientras levantaba la mirada de la taza de chocolate.

_-Claro-_ dijeron los dos al unisono-

_-...Yo...¿Tengo buenos atributos femeninos?...¿ tengo buen cuerpo?...¿creeis que estoy buena?_

Dijo Akari mienras se levantaba y se quitaba la chaqueta de Tachi para que pudieran contemplarla mejor. La ropa era ajustada y obivamente se le marcaba todo muchisimo, tanto como los pechos como el cuelo ...etc. Solo bastó una vuelta para que Zetzu se quedara embobado y relamiendoce los labios...en cambio Sasori solo veia a Akari como una hermana pequeña...

_-¡BUF!¿Akari bonita me dejas darte solo un chupeton?¡Solo uno porfa!-_ dijo Zetzu con los ojos salidos de la orbita y babeando como un perro.

Ella no sabía que decir, estaba acostumbrada a los saltos de carácter y de hambre de su compañero planta, pero normalmente no era tan directo. Si no fuera porque Sasori se levanto y la puso detras de el Zetzu le hubiera saltado a la yugular.

_-Akari..porfavor...intenta no ir probocando a Zetzu..quieres..._

_-Perdon..._

_-Haber Akari..tu eres muy guapa y sexy...nose por que te preocupas...- _dijo Sasori sentando a Akari en la silla de al lado lejos de los ojos de Zetzu que aun no había cambiado de expreción.

-..._esa chica que nombraron antes...¿era linda?_

Esa pregunto proboco un caos emocional para todo, menos para Sasori que seguia igual que antes. Todos los compi salieron hasta el ofendido Kisame y comentaron lo perfecta que era ella, sus curbas, esos labios carnosos, ojos azules cielos pelo rubio bien largo, unos tremendos pechos y un culo perfecto. Akari se fue deprimiendo cada vez más y más, ya ni tenía animos de estar con sus amigos. Por suerte Tachi aún seguía metido en la tienda y se pudo escaquear dentro del bosque- el le tenia totalmente prohibido alejarce de la campaña y irse al bosque ya que había animales bastante bestias y peligrosos-

Akari sabía que tenía que volver a la tiendas, y parar el paso dar la vuelta y cumplir las ordenes de sus superiores, no solo Tachi le había prevenido del peligro del bosque, sino todos ellos. Absolutamente todos. Pero sus pies seguian caminando y ella no reaccionaba, aún seguía metida en sus pensamientos y se intentaba hacer una idea de lo bella que era aquella mujer, tan bella que todos se imprecionaran hasta Hidan que también solia guardar la compostura. Sin darce cuenta llego a una parte del bosque rodeada de arboles altos y todo cubierto de hojas, un lugar perfecto para ocultarce.

Enseguida que se detuvo se siento en el suelo y apollo su cabeza contra las rodillas, y en silencio comenzó a sollozar y a llorar, cada gota de lágrima nacia de sus ojos y se moria en su barbilla, primero bajaron una y dos, pero luego una continuada de otro. Su llanto se hizo más agudo y sonoró, el bosque hacía eco y seguramente a dos o tres kilometros se le podía escuchar. Quería parar de llorar, tenía que parar de llorar...¿Que le diria a sus amigos cuando llegara al campameto con los ojos rojos y la cara mojada?¿Que estaba llorando por que se le había perdido alguna cosita especial?¡Esa escusa no servia!, lo único especial que tenía era su bloc de dibujo que en ese momento estaba guardado en una de sus bolsas con candados y alarma- vete a saber donde las encontro- así que era totalmente improbable que esa escusa fuera aceptable.

Cuando Akari se quizó dar cuenta ya habían pasado varias horas y se levanto de golpe, se seco los ojos y intento poner cara de jocker- quiere decir que cambia respecto a la situacion- pero que va así que se decanto por poner cara de pocker- que es siempre la misma- una cara de indiferencia total. Comenzó a caminar hacía el norte ya que era la dirección correcta o la que ella pensaba, dió un par de vueltas y llego al mismo lugar así un par de vezes más. Hasta que se canso y tomo la dirección contraria y llego al campamento todos estaban en cada esquina de las cabañas con caras de preocupación..eso fue a su favor así su cara no llamaria la atención a nadie...o eso pensaba ella..

_-¿Qué pasa chicos?- _dijo con la voz un poco ronca por haber llorando tanto tiempo-

_-¡AKARI DONDE COJONES TE HABÍAS METIDO!-_ dijo Hidan todo preocupado asercandoce a ella y achuchandola- _¡CHICOS AKARI ESTA AQUÍ TRANQUILOS-_

Al cabo de unos minutos estaban todos sentado en circulo y Akari en medio sentada en un taburete siendo questionada por todos, hasta por Kisame que la miraba con cara de preocupacion..¿ preocupación?

_-...solo fui a dar una vuelta...-_dijo por tercera vez seguidas- _quería tomar el aire..._

_-eso es totalmente absurdo Akari-_dijo Kazuku un poco molesto-_¿Tachi di algo no?¡Ella te hace más caso ati que todos nostros-_

Tachi miro a Akari con un poco de enojo, pero más bien enojo porque le despertaron- se había quedado dormido despues del entrenamiento- pero igualmente estaba tambien un poco crispado por Akari.

_-Akari...tengo sueños...habla ya y no seas cria...- _dijo Tachi lo más frio posible, intencionadamente-

_-...a dar una vuelta...-_ dijo y dio pos sanjado el tema ya que se levanto de la silla dispuesta a irse-

Estaba triste, enojada y deprimida...¿por que se ponen todos así? Solo se escapo un minuto mientras los demás alardeaban de una mujer el tripel o cuatruple mejor que ella. Cuando iba pasando por uno de los agujeros de las sillas el viento se agito y hizo que un poco de tierra se le metiera en los ojos y cuando los volvio a abrir vio que todos miraban a la izquierda. Ella no iba a ser menos y miró. Se podía ver una mujer alta, con tremendo cuerpo rubia y con unos ojos azules hermosos...

_-Naomi...-_dijo Tachi un poco sorprendido y levantandoce de la silla..

La chica esa se acerco a Tachi corriendo se engancho de su cuello y le dio un tremendo beso en todo los morros y alfrente de Akari, la pobre le comenzaron a temblar las piernas y por suerte callo en las piernas de Kisame que respondio un poco mal pero al ver el rostro livido de Akari dejo que se quedara sentada..

- _He venido a que cumplas mi promesa...Mi amor..._


	8. Amor

_Aki esta el capi 8 . Espero que les guste y dejar reviews porfaaa_

**8- Amor:**

Todos, bueno casí todos se asercaron hasta donde estaba la tremenda mujer y comenzaron a hablar con ella y a reir. Akari de mientras aún seguía sentada en las piernas de Kisamen con la cara lívida y sin moverce un cm.

_Kisame ¿no vienes a saludar a Nao-chan?-_dijo muy contento Kakuzu mientras miaraba a Kisamen que estaba aún sentado con Akari en las piernas- ..._¿Desde cuando te has vuelto tan intimo de Akari?_

Kisame hizo oido sordos de lo ultimo se levanto cogiendo en brazos a Akari- ya que si se levantaba y la dejaba en el suelo fijo que se desplomaria- y se aserco al tumulto. La chica era realmente hermosa, decir hermosa era poco. Akari con los ojos más vacios que nunca la miro y sintio una puñalada de dolor en el pecho. ¿Ella era la novia de Tachi?

_¿Akari te encuentras bien?- _dijo Sasori al ver a Akari sin moverce, parecia una muerta-

_...si..lo que pasa que estoy cansada...Kisame...me puedes bajar..porfavor.._- lo dijo con la voz muy débil y entrecortada-

..._Vale.._- como dijo la dejo en el suelo pero sin antes vigilar que no se tambaleara o callera denuevo-

Todos vieron aquella ecena impactados, normalmente Akari a Kisame le llamaba "Planta Verde" y Kisame no podía soportar que la mocosa estubiera serca de el ni un centimetro. La chica nueva, al ver aquella ecena y ver a Akari se aserco a ella con aire de autosuficiencia y le extendio la mano

_Hola nena, Soy Naomi la prometida de Ita-_Kisame le tapo la boca y le dijo lo del nombre- _ digo de Tachi ..¿ tu eres?_

_...-_ cuando escucho la palabra "prometida" sintio que el corazón le dio un vuelto mortal y le dolio tanto el pecho que se cogio del pecho como intentando que el corazón no se le saliera.- _...y-yo...soy..Akari...un rehen que ha sufrido el sindrome de estocolmo y ahora les sirve...si me disculpas...tengo cosas que hacer..- _hizo una pequeña reverencia y entre suspiros y sollozos que pidio que no se olleran se alejo hasta una cabaña.

Los que conocian más a Akari, como Sasori y Hidan notaron la tristeza que desprendia cada palabra que salia de sus labios. Tachi sin envargo bajo la cabeza como si no hubiera sido testigo de aquel arrebatador dolor que aparecio en la cara de Akari al ver a Naomi.

Todo estaba en silencio y con una aura de mal rollo, pero Naomi lo arreglo todo poniendo un poco de entusiamos a su llegada y se sento en la silla que antes había estado sentada Akari y llamo la atención a los demas para que se reunieran con ella.

De mientras Akari se había adentrado en la penumbre del bosque- la parte trasera de donde ellos estaban, cosa que tambien le habían prohibido la entrada- no sentía nada dentro de ella , nisiquiera los escandalisados latidos de su corazón, todo había dejado de tener sonido. Ahora simplemente sentía el dolor de aquellas palabras que aún resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

Cuando sus piernas dejaron de moverce se quedo sentada en el medio del bosque. Había ramas rotas, charcos de barro, algunos restos de acampadas anteriores era el polo opuesto del lugar donde había estado anteriormente. Se dejo caer al suelo, como si todo el peso del cuerpo se le hubiera antojado en un solo lugar que le hizo caer a atrás y se quedo mirando el cielo , más bien las copas de los árboles que cubrian casi todo. Se quedo con la mente en blanco intentando no pensar en nada, quería hacer como cuando era pequeña y su madre le regañaba y queria dejar de sentice culpable y dejar la mente en blanco y poder estar tranquila un rato. Quería volver a esa etapa, queria volver a reir con ganas y a sentirce plenamente contenta, quería sentir el amor de una madre y de un padre que le cuiden que se preocupen.

Los de la banda eran ya casi como parte de su familia, Hidan se había convertido en la mama super preocupada y pendiente de cada pequeño cambio que tenía, pero ahora con la presencia de Naomi fue como si se dejara de preocupar. Eso le dolio. Sasori se había convertido como el padre despreocupado pero que tenía sus puntos. También se había encandalisado con Naomi.

Y Tachi...para ella no era simplemente su maestro y su mentor sino algo más tambien. Cuando tenían oportunidad de estar solos, sentía como si todo su pasado dejara de importar como si el vacio de dentro de su pecho hubiera dejado de excistir, se sentía feliz.

El agotamiento del entrenamiento y el vaiven de las hojas de los árboles y el viento fueron arrullandola como una nana, hasta que sus ojos se cerraron y se sumergió en un sueño.

Todo estaba florido, se encontraba con su madre su padre y algunos de sus parientes más queridos jugando todos juntos en el hermoso jardin de su casa, hasta que el cielo se tiño de un negro y la atmosfera se fue tensando. La noche había llegado muy temprano y las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer dejando entrar una fuerte tormenta. La familia que antes jugaba en el jardin se iban dirigiendo dentro de la casa pero cuando quisieron entrar un hombre con una capa negra y nubes rojas le cortaban el paso, uno tras otros los fueron matando hasta que llegaron a la pequeña. Ella se intentaba defender con sus pequeñas manos llenas de sangre de sus padres, corrio y corrio intentando alejarce de esas personas, pero se callo en el suelo y uno de los dos se fue asercando más a ella y le cogio del cuello y la levanto. El hombre tenía los ojos rojos, llenos de venganza, la gran luna se iba acercando a ella hasta dejar ver el rostro del acesiono...

_¿Tachi?-_ dijo la niña aterrorizada...

En ese momento Akari se levanto del suelo entre alaridos, el sueño hermoso se había convertido en una horrible pesadilla. Tenía un mal sabor en la boca y se sentia agobiada y mojada, miro a arriba y estaba callendo una lluvia muy fuerte con gotarrones de agua enormes. Se queria levantar y ir corriendo a la tienda para ponerce bajo cobijo y cambiarce de ropa por una seca, pero al recordar el sueño las piernas no le respondieron y tambien saber que Tachi no le estaria esperando a ella sino estaria hablando con Naomi. Bueno a decir verdad nadie le estaria esperando, la invitada había acaparado toda la atención de sus compis y a ella le había dejado escluida a la lugubre soledad.

La lluvia iba aumentando su ferozidad cada vez más, hasta que comenzaron a sonar truenos.

_¡¡¡¡¡ KYAAAAAAA!!!!!_

Akari pego un chillido que hasta 10 kilometros lo hubieran escuchado, los truenos le aterraban le hacian recordar el día nefasto de la muerte de sus padres. Además estando sola en un lugar así todo sus temores se hacían aún mayores. Estaba tiritando y las piernas no le correspondian..

_mierda...y..y..yo quiero matar a Uchiha Itachi...los truenos me dan miedo...y me siento horriblemente fatal por ver que Tachi se lo esta pasando bien con otra mujer...¿Por qué?..¡¿POR QUE ME TIENE QUE PASAR ESTO A MI?¡ ..._

Las lágrimas desbordavan de sus mejillas, se sentia realmente mal, no por el hecho de estar sola y todo lo anterior. Sentia un malestar en el cuerpo, le dolia la cabeza y se estaba mareando, cerro los ojos y se froto las cines intentando calmar el dolor pero lo único que consiguio es que empeoraba. Se intento levantar para ir a la tienda y decir a la planta verde que le ayudara con una de sus plantas medicinales, pero solo levantarce sintio que todo dava vueltas y callo al suelo desmayada.

Cuando volvio a abrir los ojos no se encontraba en el suelo de aquel bosque y tampoco en una de las campañas. Estaba acostada comodamente en una cama bastante comoda, el aire olia a amapolas y las paredes estaban pintadas de un color amarillo pastel, todo estaba estrictamente ordenado y no había nada fuera de su lugar.

Akari se incorporo un poco y las mantas que cubrian su cuerpo se callo dejando ver una pijama de seda de mariposas-son esas pijamas de vestidito-

_¿Donde estoy?-_pregunto en voz alta para si misma, miro al lado suyo y en una silla estaba un hombre muy guapo, de pelo corto marron oscuro leyendo un libro- _esto...disculpe..._

El nombrado levanto la vista de su libro y se puso a mirar a Akari. Se levanto y dejo en el asiento el libro y se aproximo hasta ella, sentandoce al pie de la cama con una sonrrisa llena de alegria y paz.

_Parece que ya te has levantado bonita...¿Como te encuentras?-_ le toco la frente y luego se puso su mano en la suya para comprobar la temperatura- _mmm..si estas mejor..aún sigues un poco caliente pero tienes mejor cara que antes.._

_esto...disculpe...¿ quien eres?¿donde estoy?...-_dijo un poco timida -

Jajaja._ Tranquila bonita no te cortes me llamo Riu, estas en mi casa ...estamos en la aldea de la niebla. Me había adentrado en el bosque buscando a mi prometida que se me escapo y te encontre tirada en el suelo hirviendo de fiebre, le dije uno de los AMBUS que me acompañaban que te llevaran a mi casa...¿ te molesto?-_ dijo con cara de preocupacion

_¡NO, NO , NO!¡que va!¡ Estoy super agradecida con usted...Riu-san! ...es muy amable de su parte hacer esto por mi...¡ mil gracias!- _hizo una reverencia con la cabeza para demostrar lo muy agradecida que estaba

Riu sonrrio, la cogio en brazos y la llevo a un salon enorme, con el suelo de marmol y un monton de cuadros de oleo. A Akari le llamo la atención un Oleo extremadamente grande tamallo real, de una mujer realmente hermosa. Con cabellos largos rubios y ojos azules, era realmente hermosa. Le llamo la atencion ya que se parecia demaciado a Naomi, la chica que habia aparecido anoche...

_disculpe...Riu-san..¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida?_

_..mmm como unos dos o tres días..estabas bastante débil...tanto fisicamente como mentalmente..¿Te ocurrio algo bonita?_

_...No me diga bonita..porfavor..llamame Akari...porfavor.._

_Vale Akari-_ mientras el se iba a sentar Akari seguia contemplado aquel hermoso oleo y Riu se dio cuenta- _ella es mi prometida...se llama Naomi Yunna...es la hija de uno de los feudales de el paise la agua ..nos comprometimos de niños...pero un día ella desaparecio...y no volvimos a saber nada más de ella...hasta hace 2 años...que un tipo ..de cabellos negros nos la devolvio alegando que le había encontrado hace un tiempo vageando por su pais.._

_...Naomi...se llama..valla..."Es Naomi..y este de aquí es su prometido...pero..¿ por que dijo que iba a cumplir su promesa con Tachi?...Tachi...¿ me estaran buscando?...¿estaran preocupados por mi?_

Los ojos de Akari se fueron volviendo vacios a cada pregunta que le venia a la cabeza, se sentia nuevamente demaciado débil para seguir de pie, así que se sento al lado de Riu.

_Disculpa por meterme a donde no me llaman Akari...pero...¿Que hacía una chica como tu por unos confines así del bosque?_

_...pues...-_las lágrimas le volvian a salir de los ojos- _ lo siento...disculpeme...pero prefiero no hablar de eso..._

_mmm tranquila...seguramente lo debistes pasar mal...tenias las ropas hechas un cagarro..._

Poco tiempo despues Akari lucia un vestido beish de manga largas , abierto por uno de los muslos y con cuello de barco- son esos que llegan hasta los hombros- y con un nuevo peinado. En el tiempo que había estado con los de Akatsuki le había crecido el pelo conciderablemente y ahora despues del cambio de look, lo llevaba por la cintura ondulado en las puntas y con sus dos mechones de pelo largo a cada lado de la cara.

_mmm lo que pueden hacer unos estilistas..¿eh? Estas realmente preciosa Akari-chan..-_dijo Riu mientras la conducia a la puerta de la salida para ir a dar una vuelta-_ dime..¿ de que aldea eres?...o mejor..¿donde estan tus compañeros?...si puedo ayudarte a reunirte con ellos..._

_...la verdad...no se donde pueden haber ido...¿ le importa que me quede un día mas por aquí?...-_ le dijo con ojitos de cordero degollado-

"_¡DIOS QUE DIOS ME DETENGA DE HACER LO QUE NO QUIERO!"...c-claro...pero disculpa si no puedo hacerte caso..esque estoy con la busqueda de mi prometida..._

_..." Su prometida es Naomi...y Naomi esta con Tachi...mmm quizás...pueda ayudar a este pobre hombre"..si quieres Riu-san le puedo ayudar a buscar a su prometida..¿Que le parece?_

_-..¿Como lo vas a hacer?.._

_...Bueno...tengo contactos- _dijo con una sonrrisa malvada en los ojos- _creo que ire a buscarla...ya..¿ le importa si me quedo con el vestido?_

_Claro..si encuentras a Naomi..porfavor...hazmelo saber cuando antes...te dare a una de mis aves mensajeras..para que te la lleves..¿vale?_

Ambos se dirigieron a un corral a donde había un monton de pajaros distintos, Riu le dio para elegir alguno. Despues de un largo rato se eligio por un loro de color azul y rojo super lindo, era pequeño comparado con los demas.

Cuando tubo todo lo necesario se despidio de Riu y partió- decidio salir por la noche- comenzó a caminar con cuidado para no dañar el vestido.

_¡Soy tonta tenía que haber pedido que me dejara una ropa mas comoda!- _dijo para si misma-

_¡TONTA AKARI-CHAN!¡TONTA ES AKARI!- _dijo el loro con la voz super alta. Akaris se llevo un buen susto al saber que el pajaro hablaba.

_¡Que susto!...Xu-xu no sabía que sabias hablar...¡que bien así tendre compañia!_

_¡xu-xu hablar saber!_

Estubieron andando un buen rato hasta llegar a un sendero liso sin arboles y sin nada, y decidio descansar en ese lugar y a tomar algo de comer. Xu-xu estaba sentado en su regazo con la boca abierta mientras Akari le daba un trozo de pan en la boca.

_¡Que lindo que eres!¡Creo que no te devolvere a Riu-chan!-_lo achucho entre sus brazos-

_¡lindo ser yo y preciosa ser tu!_

_¡KYAAA QUE COSA MAS RICA!_

El pequeño grito que dio Akari hizo que los arbustos se movieran y que se asercara alguien. Akari se había quedado rigida pero Xu-xu seguia con su pequeño discurso., ella intentaba callarlo tapandole el pico pero nada, cuando el ruido dejo de sonar y una sombra aparecio al lado suyo penso que sería alguna bestia enorme, saco una olla como puedo de una su mochila y le pego un severo tatequieto al hombre o cosa que estaba a su lado.

_TOMA ESTO PERVETIDO! Xu-xu trajeme el kunai del bolso-_ dijo mientras soltaba a volar a xu-xu que con eficacia le dio el kunai.

Akari se aproximo al tipo que había pegado con el kunai en la mano y se quedo un poco sorprendida al ver quien era...

_¿K-KISAME?-_dijo sorprendida al ver la cara azul de su compañero tirada en el suelo con una pequeña herida en la cara.

Como pudo lo levanto del suelo y lo coloco apollado contra un árbol y le paso un trapo humedo en la cara intentando que se espabilara- Xu-xu a su lado le iba diciendo" con cuidado, xuxu"- al cabo de una hora Kisame abrio los ojos y vio a Akari sentada al lado de la fogata calentando algo para comer.

_¿Como estas Kisame?¡Disculpa por el ollaso de antes1 esque pensaba que eras un pervetido..._

_¿Akari?¿Akari eres tu?-_dijo mientras le acariciaba la cara y le abrazaba- _¡donde estabas estamos todos tan preocupado por ti!¡Hace dos días que desaparecistes y no hemos sabido nada de ti! Tachi esta como un muerto buscandote, Sasori esta super triste y Hidan no para de llamar a sus espiritus del más alla para saber donde estabas!_

_...pues...me perdi..- _dijo un poco sorprendida por tal recibimiento- ...

Kisame le miro de arriba abajo le contemplo el pelo, la ropa y toda las maletas y tambien el loro que no se separaba de ella, mas bien miraba al loro con odio ya que cuando abrazo a Akari le pego un picotaso en toda la mano.

_No te creo...¡vamonos ya a la tienda¡Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes!_

_¿ Por?_

_Estan buscando a Naomi por todos lugares y estamos intentando esconderla...pero tambien nosotros..._

Eso le crispo un poco los nervios¿Estaban preocupado por ella?o¿Por encontrar un lugar seguro para esconder a la niña de papa?. Cuando Kisame se levanto para marcharce y cogerle la mano a Akari para que andara, ella no ando y Xu-xu le pego otro bocado que hizo que Kisame estubiera apunto de aorcar al loro...

_...Naomi...esta comprometida con un señor muy amable...y esta super preocupado por ella...¿ por que no vamo y la llevamos con el?...-_dijo Akari con voz fría y sonando lo mas antipatica posible-

_¿Tu sabes lo peligroso que es para nosotros dejarnos ver por una aldea?_

_..Para ustedes...pero para mi no.._

_¡akari no te me pongas dificil ahora! No quiero discutir contigo por una tonteria de tal calaña y además Naomi es la prometida de Tachi...que tonterias dices..se nota que estar perdida te ha trastocado el cerebro demaciado.._

Cogio a Akari como si fuera un saco de patatas y metio a Xuxu en una jaula y cogio todo los trastos de Akari y se pusieron en marcha, a la madrugara siguiente llegaron hasta donde estaba todos, hasta Naomi sentada al lado de Tachi bien arrimadita.

Cuando Kisame aparecio y dejo a Akari en el suelo todos abrieron los ojos como platos, hasta Naomi. El cambio era asombroso- el cambio de vestimenta y de peinado- y tanto como la mirada que tenía. Para ser sincero la mirada de odio y superioridad al ver a Naomi, ahora la tenía cogida por los huevos...tendría el chantaje perfecto para ella...


	9. Conociendo el amor

Holaaa ya estoy aquí xD bueno ya hace tiempo k stoy aki...pero la inspi no acudia a mi cerebro y no pude escribir xD ..pero ya trankis..aki ta el capi. One cosa xD si quieren claro...podrian exarle una leeidita a un one-shot k escribido xD se llama Amor congelado..y si kereis tmb dejar un comentarito pekeñito..xD no es nada no? no pido muxo xDD jajaja que modesta k soy! aa otra cosa...xDD que estoy penzando en escribir un fik de una pareja MUUU extraña...si si si sera un universo alternativo xD yo no vario..y si kereis tmb esta...cuando lo publike tmb podeis leerlo xD solo si kereis y ya me direis..si os gusta xDD. mmm creo k ya no tengo na k decir aa sii los reviees: Lia Du Black: weno..kien sabe si lo a inventado xD la verdad..no recuerdo...eso..xD k mala memoria k tengo yo. yo y ma alegra k te aya gustado!!/ Zory: muajajaja!! esk esa era la exprecion perfecta xD k keres k haga...ya veras el xantaje k le hara en el proximo capi. / Silvio Vedia: pronto pronto habra cualke cosilla entre ezos dos xD ajajaj

enga os dejo cn el capi

ciao

**9- Conociendo el amor:**

Al ver a Naomi tan pegadita de Tachi, Akari sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón..¿ No era que Tachi estaba super preocupado por ella?¿Que hacia tan pegadito de Naomi entonces?. La mirada de Akari se torno más fría que la anterior, ahora no simplemente estaba dolida sino enfadada...¿Que le había pasado a Tachi en estos dos ultimos días?¿Acaso olvido lo bien que estaba con Akari?¿Lo olvido?...

_¿Donde te habías metido Akari?-_dijo Tachi levantandose de la silla y asercandose hasta donde estaba Akari- _¿ Por qué desaparesistes dime?- _le dijo mientras le cogia del menton para que le mirara

Tachi al ver los ojos de Akari se quedo muy sorprendido. Los ojos de ella estaban repletos de lágrimas mientras lo miraba enfadada, en un golpe seco le aparto la mano a Tachi de su cara , cogió sus trastos y la jaula de Xuxu.

_..Creo que te has dado cuenta muy tarde...¿ tan consentrado estabas en Naomi que te olvidaste de mi?-_ dicho eso salio corriendo de donde estaba para meterse en su tienda- aunque dentro de poco tendrían que partir.

Todos contemplaron la ida de Akari con los ojos abiertos como platos. Sasori,Hidan y Kisame comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que ella para meterse dentro de la tienda y poder consolarla o sacar algo de información de su estado de animo. Mientras los demas aún no se podían creer lo que habían visto. Akari reprochandole algo a Tachi, eso era algo muy raro. Naomi en el acto comprendió el significado oculto de esas palabras y luego se fijo en Tachi que con gesto triste bajaba los ojos al suelo y se iba caminando a su tienda y entre susurros pidio que no le siguiera.

Ni Akari y Tachi salian de sus tiendas. El trio familiar- Sasori,Hidan y Kisame- no conseguían que ella hablara ni saliera de la tienda y los demás a Tachi. Si no fuera porque en esos últimos meses el grupo Akatsuki se había vuelto más familiar, todos los demás se hubieran ido dejando a los dos deprimidos en sus tiendas, pero como no es el caso, esperando hasta la mañana siguiente que ambos deprimidos de la vida salieron en el mismo momento de la tienda.

_¿Akari, Tachi?¿Ya estais mejor?-_ los nombrados se miraron mutuamente un minuto para luego girar la cara. Ella enojada y el dolido y colorido.

En pocos minutos todos estaban en marcha nuevamente, saltando árboles y comentando cosas de donde acamparian y esas cosas. Al cabo de tres horas de viaje se detubieron unos minutos para descansar y Akari se dio cuenta de que se encontraban serca de la aldea donde ella había estado los dos dias aquellos...donde conoció a Riu.

Antes de pensar en su malevolo plan, miro como andaba la situación con Naomi y si era necesario utulizar su plan para arruinarle la vida a Naomi o no. Giró la cabeza y la vio muy pegadita a Tachi, que él nisiquiera la apartaba. Sintio un fuego arder dentro de ella y no se lo penso dos segundos antes de detenerce en seco cortando el paso a sus compañeros...

_¿Que ocurre Akari?-_ dijo Kisame que estaba al lado de ella.

_..Estaba pensando..que..- _se callo intentando pareser dudosa, aunque su plan era decirlo de golpe, pero si hacia que dudaba y luego ponia carita de cordero degollado seguramente todos aceptarian su propuesta...y porsupuesto Tachi tambien...sino se había incensibilisado a ella.

_¡Enga ya tardas sueltalo ya!-_ dijo un poco apresurado Deidara-

_Pues...que en uno de mis viajes antes de encontrarlos pase por aquí y hay una aldea que sus aguas termales son reconfortantes y van muy bien para el cutis..- _le dijo a Deidara que de inmediato se emociono y no dejo terminar de hablar a Akari-

_¡ANDA TACHI, VAMOS , VAMOS!¡ANDA ANDA!...-_dijo mirandolo que despues todos los demás hicieron lo mismo.

El les miro fijamente a cada uno viendo cual era su verdadera opinion. Sasori,Hidan,Kisame, Kazuku, Deidara,Naomi y por último a Akari que enseguida que sus ojos posaron en ella desvio la mirada a otro lugar con los ojos totalmente vaciaos...

_Bueno supongo que podremos..¿ pero como lo hacemos para que no nos identifiquen?-_ era una pregunta retorica pero la hizo para ver la reaccion de todos, pero en acto Deidara cambio de aspecto con la tecnica de transformación y luego todos los demás le imitaron menos Akari-

Naomi iba a cambiar de aspecto pero Akari le miro y con una sonrrisa dijo..

_Naomi-san..no hace falta que cambies tu de aspecto..¿ acaso te tienen pillada a ti tambien?-_ lo último lo dijo con un poco de sorna y lo primero con una maldad que destilaba por los lados y encima sus sonrrisa malevola daba mucho de que pensar...-

_¿Eh?...es que..quizás aquí me conoscan...y y..._

_¿ y ?...¡oh!.¿.No me digas que conoces este lugar..?..¡Valla!...¡que pena!..y yo que le había dicho a Riu-san..._

Todos se sorprendieron en la forma tan falsa que hablaba Akari- muy falsa pero a Naomi parece que no identifico el tono- y con la maldad destiñaba de sus ojos. Nunca la habían visto así.

_¿ Y quien es ese Riu?-_ dijo Tachi como el quien no quiere la cosa-

_El...es el rey de esa aldea o algo así..el pobre perdio a su novia hace dos o tres días...parese ser que desapareció..cuando faltaba tan poco para que se casaran...- _lo ultimo se noto que era para Naomi- ...

..._¿Riu?..¡n-no se de quien me hablas Akari!..¡vamos a ese pueblo pues!..¡No perdamos el tiempo!_

Todos comenzaron a caminar menos Akari que veia a Naomi con superioridad, sabía que ahora ella ya estaba dentro de su terreno y dentro de poco comenzaría el juego..simplemente faltaba comenzar a mover las piesas para ir ganando territorio y poder.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea ya había oscuresido así que se quedaron a pasar la noche en un hostal a las afueras y así por la madrugada entrar y quedarce en el hotel que decia Akari.

Entre todos pagaron una habitación grande y pidieron futones para todos y así pasarían la noche juntos por si acaso pasaba algo que tubieran que estar apunto para el ataque. Ya la mayoria de ellos descansaban metidos en la manta, menos Akari que estaba en el jardin- la habitación más grande tenía salida al jardin- contemplando las estrellas y la luna que lucia grande y hermosa, de un colo blanco puro...tan puro como un diamante acabado de salir del oceano.

_Xuxu...¿Tu crees que hago bien en hacer esto?-_ le dijo a su pajaro mientras el jugueteaba con un trozo de su cabello- _..la verdad yo no suelo ser así..pero esque..._

_..¿ pero es que que?-_ dijo una voz que salia de la oscuridad -

..._¿Sasori? Pense que ya todos dormian...disculpa si te he despertado...-_ se disculpo de corazón.

Sasori nego con la cabeza y se sentó al lado de ella.

_Tanto quieres a Tachi que eres capaz de cometer algo malvado..-_ no lo dijo como una pregunta...sino lo estaba afirmando.

Akari le miró sorprendida...¿Tanto se notaba que le quería a Tachi?¿Hasta él se había dado cuenta?. Por un minuto comenzó a invadirle dudas en su cabeza.

_..Si..Sasori..le quiero muchisimo...y soy capaz de cometer cualquiera cosa malvada...¿ tan malo es?...- _dijo mientras cogia a Xuxu y le acariciaba la cabezita- ¿..._Oye...sabes si Tachi quiere a Naomi...?_

Sasori suspiro muy tranquilo pero no pareció sorprendido por la pregunta de ella, más bien parecia aliviado. En ese momento alguien se desperto de dentro de la habitación y se puso a escuchar la conersación a escondidas.

_...mmm ..no se..¿ tú que crees?..-_ Él ya se había dado cuenta de quien era la persona que espiaba, y seguramente le gustaria mucho oir la respuesta de Akari.

_Supongo que si...y que la quiere mucho más que a mi...¡arg¿ Por qué esa rubia tonta?¿Por qué?¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo?¿Dinero?¿Padres a quien amar?...¡arg! Si no fuera por...Itachi...s-si no fuera por e-el...y-yo...yo.._

Las lágrimas le comenzaron a salir de los ojos si su voluntat. En ese momento su estado de animo no era el más idoneo para odiar a alguien, sino más bien para envidiar...ella envidiaba a Naomi por tener una familia...cosa que ella tenía antes de que Itachi acabara con ella...también Naomi tenía en su poder a la única persona que ella había amado en toda su vida...a la persona que era más importante para ella...¿ Por qué la vida era así con ella?.

_Yo...yo..quiero tanto a Tachi...me siento tan feliz...cuando estoy con el...ese día...cuando aparecio Naomi...me sentí tan..tan sola...pense que a nadie le importaba...yo..yo simplemente soy ..soy una mocosa que ha venido a molestar y encima se ha enamorado de uno de sus compinches.._

_...¡¡shhhh tranquila!!-_ le decia mientras la abrazaba y acarisiaba su pelo- _..Sabes aunque ellos no te lo digan...ya eres una de nosotros...ya eres de Akatsuki..la familia akatsuki...lo que pasa esque como todos son hombres orgullosos nunca te van a decir lo muy importante que eres...para mi lo eres..y lo sabes..-_ella asintió con la cabeza- _pero...quizás lo que tu quieras escuchar..no es lo importante que eres para mi...sino para Tachi..¿ me equivoco?_

_...no..no te equivocas...pero..dudo que algún dia me lo diga...además...el ya tiene a Naomi...¿ por que me tendría que querer a mi no?_

Dijo eso mientras le sonrreia a Sasori entre rios de lágrimas que caian de sus ojos. El inquilino que escuchaba la conversación comenzó a sentir algo extraño en el pecho...algo que nunca antes había sentido...

" _Akari.."._

Entre los brazos de Sasori ella se quedo dormida, más bien exauta. El viaje había sido largo y además llevaba un cansancio emocional muy grande, demaciado grande para un corazón tan pequeño. Sasori la cogio en brazos y se dirijió a la habitación, antes de entrar se detubo donde se encontraba Tachi, que escuchó toda la conversación con mucha cautela y interes...

_..¿Que se siente haberle robado el corazón a una dama?..-_dijo Sasori con sorna- _...yo de ti...le responderia rápido a ella...porque una mujer por amor puede hacer muchas cosas...y vete a saber cual es el plan de esta..._

_- ...si..._

Dicho eso Sasori se adentro a la oscuridad de la habitación con Akari en brazos y dejando a un Tachi confundido...

* * *

**xD a sido cortillo..el proximo capi sera mejor ya lo vereis!! xD enga dejar un comentarito aunk sea pokito xD y tmb leer el de amor congelado..xD anda anda..no cuesta ademas..eso mata el aburrimiento xD **

**enga bexos**

**ciao**


	10. Dulce vengansa POR AMOR AL ARTE

**Holas mis amigos lectores xD hoy estoy poetica eh?? xDD pos aquí ta el capi 10..nose si lo e escrito pronto ..pero weno..aki os lo dejo y MUCHAS GRACIAS por los reviews! TT son un gran animo para esta escritora frustrada de la vida cruel..el mundo es muy cruel.** Gracias a Ellistriel por el revies ma alegra k te aya gustado!** pero..que es eso de k los personajes actuan raro? xD esk me kede pensando eso y dije..¿actuan raro? si podes me podrias aclarar la dudilla xDD jajaaj. y a **Silvio Vedia: me alegra k te haya gustado ..pero mujer...yo voy subiendo los capis poko a poko xD mira si keres te doy mi msn y asi xarlamos y te dire cuando subo los capis xD y porfaaa revies...es mi pan de cada dia enga besos

dew

**10- Dulce venganza " POR AMOR AL ARTE":**

El sol daba acto de presencia en la habitación de ellos, despertando a todos los inquilinos de ella. Al poco tiempo de haber desayunado y preparado todos se pusieron en marcha, una ola de silenció cubría el ambiente..ni siquiera Naomi estaba hablando- ya que ella solía romper el hielo-. Todos estaban siguiendo a Akari ya que ella era la que sabía donde quedaba aquel hotel con aguas termales curativas...

_Falta poco para llegar no se ponga ansiosos -_dijo Akari con al voz desanimada y débil- ..

Todos estaban realmente preocupados por Akari...¿Qué le ocurría?¿Por qué semejante actitud?. Cada vez faltaba menos para llegar a su destino y cada vez más se veía la mansión de Riu, cosa que Naomi se quedo un poco impactada y se detuvo con cara angustiada...

_¿Que ocurre Naomi-san?-_dijo Akari con un retintin tan espantoso que todos sabía que ya la odiaba- ..

_..Es...es que..yo..." ¿ Por qué estamos viniendo aquí?...¿Akari tienes algo en mente?"- _miro a Akari intentando escrutar en su mirada y lo único que capto pillar fue una ola de odio y superioridad y como si la pregunta se contestara sola...- _..."si planea algo muy malo"..Akari-chan..¿ Tu crees que es necesario ir a ese lugar?..._

_¿ Necesario?..."¿Quieres escaquearte?,.mala puta no te escaparas...muajajaajaja!!!"...bueno...no es que sea necesario..pero pobre Deidara...con lo ilucionado que estaba...nose..¿Sasori tu quieres ir?-_

Comenzó a preguntar a todos nuevamente- a todos menos a Tachi- en pocos minutos todos estaban partiendo nuevamente a aquel lugar que Naomi no quería ir. Ya a la tarde-noche llegaron a aquel fantástico lugar, era un hotel muy grande con unas pintas de caro, cuando Akari se detuvo todo el mundo miro a su cartera...

_Tranquilos amigos...Riu-san es MUY BUENA persona..-_remarco el MUY BUENA- _y me dijo que siempre que quisiera podía ir a este hotel..no tendreis que pagar nada..¿vale?_

Sonrió con una de esas sonrisas de plástico- de barbie- y los demás se quedaron tranquilos y entraron. La mayoría del grupo se escampo por el hotel cuando ya tenían las habitaciones elegidas, los únicos que se quedaron fueron Sasori, Tachi, Naomi y Akari.

_Este sitio es estupendo...¿te quedaste aquí mientras estuviste en esta aldea?-_ dijo Sasori mientras se sentaba en una silla cerca de la ventana-

_No..me quede en su casa...en la de Riu...¡Anda! Ahora que lo pienso tengo que ir a hacer una cosa muy importante.._

Se metió en el baño y se cambió de ropa- en vez de ropa de viaje ropa elegante- al salir los dos hombres se quedaron embobados por la preciosidad de ese vestido. Naomi se quedo mirándolo sorprendida...

_E-ese..e-ese v-vestido...- _dijo con la voz temblorosa-

.._" Jajaja, te tengo"..Es el vestido preferido de la prometida de Riu-san..¿ a que es lindo?- _dijo con mucha malicia-

_Pero si es el vestido preferido...¿ por que lo tienes tu?- _dijo Sasori – _no lo debería tener la dueña..._

_Si..pero la dueña no esta...por eso puedo hacer esto..-_cogió un borde del vestido y lo abrió dejando que se vea su muslo-

En ese momento Naomi dejo escapar un pequeño gemido al ver la atrocidad que cometía con su vestido preferido, ambos chicos se la quedaron mirando y Akari sonrío complacida de que estuviera pagando su merecido, pero eso solo era el principio de su venganza.

El vestido tenía una flor en el medio del pecho-realmente horrible- así que la arranco de golpe y en pocos minutos Naomi ya estaba sentada en la cama temblando del dolor. Aunque lo arrancó así de golpe no paresia que el vestido estuviera roto- Akari no lo iba a destrozar después de todo, simplemente quería verla sufrir un poco- al terminar de cometer toda su maldad salió de la habitación dando brincos de felicidad, dejando a Naomi shokeada.

_¿Naomi estas bien?-_dijo Tachi un poco preocupado-

_...N-no..no estoy bien...esa Akari...esa bruja...- _dijo temblando de rabia y luego miro a Tachi con ojos llenos de odio-

_¡No la llames así Naomi!..¡Akari no es ninguna bruja!..¡Tiene un buen corazón!...Lo que pasa..que ..debe sentirse..mal..-_se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta para salir- _Si vuelves a decir algo así de Akari...te dejo aquí...en tu pueblo y con tu prometido-_dicho eso salió de la habitación dando un portazo-

Naomi se quedo sorprendida...¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar¿Itachi Uchiha defendiendo a una niña?¿Qué era eso que destilaba de sus ojos hace un rato?...

_Naomi..mira..yo no siento ninguna adverción por ti ni nada por el estilo..pero..tu presencia..a Akari le molesta..¿ lo has podido notar no?-_dijo Sasori mientras sacaba tabaco para fumar-

..._...¿Tanto ama a Itachi que es capaz de hacer esto?_

_Ella..no ama a Itachi...sino a Tachi..recuerda...y si es capaz..además parece que las cosas se están complicando mucho...tengo el presentimiento que esta historia de amor va a acabar mal..._

_¡Yo no me voy a dar por vencida!¡Itachi es mi prometido!...¡El me lo prometió !_

_El nunca hizo eso..._

Los dos se quedaron en silenció y en ese momento la conversación concluyo.

Akari iba corriendo hasta la mansión de Riu, los guardias la reconocieron y la dejaron pasar. En pocos minutos estaba sentada en un cómodo sofá y tomando una deliciosa taza de té y charlando con Riu.

_Naomi esta aquí...Riu..te la he regresado..- _dijo con una sonrisa malévola hasta no poder más -

El rostro de Riu se llenó de lágrimas y estuvo dándole las gracias miles de veces, después de que Riu se tranquilizaran trazaron un plan para poder "secuestrar a Naomi" y llevara a su hogar...donde debía estar..

Al terminar de conversar con Riu, Akari salió a la calle para volver al hotel con sus compañeros, faltaba poco para que la molestia desapareciera de su vista...muy poco..

_¿Qué estas tramando Akari?-_dijo una voz que salía de los arbustos seguido de una silueta de una mujer bella...-

_Tu muerte..._

Dicho esto dejo a Naomi sola en la oscuridad mientras seguía caminando. Naomi corrió detrás de ella hasta poder cogerle del hombro y hacer que girara para verle la cara, justamente cuando giró Tachi apareció y pillo a Naomi con Akari en una postura atacante.

_¡TACHI QUERIDO!- _Naomi salió pitando hasta él y se abrazo, Akari se quedo observando haber si la separaba de él pero en vez de hacer eso se la pego más.- _¿Tachi amor me llevas a cenar?_

_Vamos...-_ y ambos se fueron.

En ese momento Akari se quedó petrificada...¿Qué le pasaba a Tachi¿Derrepente se enamoro de Naomi?¿Acaso había ocurrido algo en su ausencia?¿Que pasaba por la mente de ÉL?. Tantas preguntas andaban por su cabeza y solo había una forma para que su pesadilla terminara, esta noche ella desaparecería de su existencia y todo volvería a hacer como antes...¡todo!.

Ya la noche había aparecido totalmente y si todo salía como lo esperado sería el fin de la parejita feliz. Akari había citado a todo el grupo en el parque que había en la vuelta de la esquina, les había pedido a sus amigos- los akatsuki- que se transformaran y cambiaran de aspecto ya que posiblemente habría gente que le podía conocer como por ejemplo Riu...

_¿Qué querrá Akari a estas horas?-_dijo Hidan un poco molesto-

_Bueno..da igual yo ya me he hecho un liftin..y soy hombre nuevo..-_contesto Deidara todo contento-

..._Tengo un mal precentimiento sobre esta reunión...-_dijo Naomi mientras se pegaba a Tachi- _¿Me protegeras no Tachi?_

_..¡No te tengo que ...-_

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Akari apareció entre la oscuridad acompañado de un hombre muy guapo y galante.

- _Disculpen chicos por haceros esperar...os presento a Riu...-_


	11. El lago del amor

_Hola mis queridos lectores ¿ que tal andamos?..pos yo estoy drogada de sueño xD me quede a dormir a casa de una amiga y dormimos...¿ a que es raro? xD ..esque ayer queria subir el capi pero lo acaseido no he podido y por eso lo escribo aki. Aer..que mas muxisimas gracias por tos los reviews k me han dejado y por leer mis otros fiks eso es una cosa muy bonito XD aer k mas..asi aqui os dejo mi correo por si alguien kiere pedirme algo ...nose xD kritcar algo..espero k no, xD o nose hablar k la vida es mu cruel xD XD aki ta mi correo cuidarlo eHH?? xD pos enga sin mas xaxara os dejo el fik._

_ciao_

**11-El lago del amor:**

Cuando la luz dio a la cara del hombre- en ese mismo momento las manos de Naomi estaban sudando- todos se quedaron impactados, ya que se esperaban otra cosa. En vez de ser un hombre guapo, bien plantado era un hombre alto de pelo rubio y ojos azules pero en vez de ser joven era un hombre de cincuenta años...

_-Este es Riu- dijo Akari con una cara extraña- el se porto muy bien conmigo el otro día.._

Sasori fue el que más se impresionó ya que eso no era lo que se esperaba de la venganza de Akari. El hombre llamado Riu comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada todas las personas de aquel lugar y por último se detuvo en Naomi que aún miraba sorprendida y los ojos abiertos como platos...

-"_Este no es Riu...¿Akari?"- _dijo Naomi para si misma, ya que tenía la sensación de cual era el plan de ella y que no lo armo como tenía planeado.

Riu en las manos llevaba unas cuantas botellas de alcohol y invito a beber a todos- a todos sin excepción de ninguno- la mayoría de ellos al cabo de unas horas ya llevaban mas de 6 copas encima así que los grados del alcohol ya habían echo su efecto y estaban tumbados en el suelo durmiendo la mona.

Akari al cabo de unos minutos- ella tenía 3 copas encima- y se dirigió a un pequeño lago que había metido en el bosque. Al llegar se acerco hasta la orilla y se miró en el reflejo del agua. En ella- me refiero al reflejo- no estaba el reflejo de Akari, el de ella normalmente, sonriendo con los ojos llenos de energía y con ánimos...sino una Akari con los ojos tristes sin poder curvar una sonrisa hermosa como normalmente hacia ...¿Como podía haberla cambiado tanto un hombre?¿Por qué tenía que ser el?Por qué?...

_-¿ Por qué?...¿Por qué no llame al verdadero Riu?..¿por qué?..._- miles de lagrimas llenaron sus ojos y las pequeñas gotas caían en el agua haciendo que el reflejo se borrara.- _¿Por qué?...Quizás si yo no estuviera...todo seria mejor...Tachi podría estar con su prometida felices y no se tendrán que preocupar por mi...quizás ...ya sea el momento que vuelva con mis padres...a donde están ellos.._

Se levanto y metió una pierna dentro del lago- la verdad no era muy hondo desde donde estaba ella- y poco a poco se fue metiendo más y más...hasta que el agua le llegaba por la cintura. Miro al cielo y hizo una plegaria, cerró los ojos, tomo aire y cuando se iba a sumergir...

_-¡¿AKARI QUE COÑO ESTAS HACIENDO!?-_dijo una voz proveniente de fuera del lago.

Akari giró la cabeza y lo vio. Tachi estaba con unos pantalones y una camisa negra- bien ajustada al cuerpo- con el pelo revuelto y con ojeras de grado superior a diez- el llevaba 12 copas encima- paresia cansado y como si hubiera estado corriendo..

_-Tachi...- _dijo para ella- ...

_-¡¿QUE COÑO HACES IMBÉCIL?!¿DESDE CUANDO TE GUSTA LO SUICIDA?-_dijo mientras se metía en el lago para llegar hasta donde ella-

Akari sintió una punzada de alegría..¿Estaría preocupado por ella?¿De verdad?. Cuando faltaba poco para que le alcanzara ella hecho un paso para atrás alejándose de él, por supuesto Tachi no entiendo nada..

_-No te acerques más...- _dijo Akari mientras miraba al agua- _..vete...Tachi.._

_-¡No quiero!_

_-¿Eh?-_ dijo mirando a Tachi , ella seguía caminando para atrás- _Vete...vete con Naomi...te esta esperando...es tu prometida..._

_-..¿pero que coño estas diciendo?¡Ella no es mi prometida! Y por favor estate quieta que así no puedo llegar a ti...-_dijo entrando un poco en ataque de nervios.

_-..¿Por qué estas viniendo aquí?¿Dime?..por que..._

_-...Por que tengo que llevarte de vuelta además...además..-_ fue bajando el volumen de la voz_- no quiero que te ocurra nada..._

El corazón de Akari sufrió un apretón de ilución, uno de esos que te llenan de alegría, por un momento se olvido de todo y se detuvo para que la alcanzara. Solo un momento.

_-Además eres un miembro de Akatsuki y no quiero perder a ninguno de mis amigos..¡Por eso vez aquí enseguida! _

_-..."amigos...¿ solo soy tu amiga?...¿solo para ti soy tu amiga?...por que no te das cuenta de mis sentimientos...¿ por qué?...yo no quiero ser solo tu amiga"- _volvió a retomar la marcha- _..Tachi...¿ es que no te das cuenta?- _le dijo mirándole a la cara.

El brillo de la luna le daba a Akari en la espalda y así tenía una iluminación más bonita.

- _..¿eh?.._

_-Yo...yo...¡YO NO QUIERO SER SOLO TU AMIGA!¿ES QUE NUNCA TE HAS DADO CUENTA TACHI?¿NO SABES QUE TE AMO?-_ lo normal sería después de decir eso callarse y salir corriendo. Pero ella no lo hizo- _YA ME CANSE DE OCULTARTELO...YO TE AMO...YO.._

En ese instante pasaron dos cosas muy rápidas:

Primera Akari camino para atrás y se tropezo con algo haciendo que se fuera a caer.. y segunda que antes de caerse en un movimiento rápido se acerco a ella y le abrazo apretándola contra su pecho.

En ese mismo momento Akari no se lo creía, estaba tan cerca de él, podía sentir su aroma y tocar su musculoso pecho...¿Sería un sueño?. Intento despegarse de él, pero los brazos robustos le cubrían toda la espalda manteniendola pegada a él. Ella luchaba para librarse de esos brazos..por una parte quería quedarse quieta disfrutando el momento y quería irse porque sabía que eso lo hizo para ayudarla , para que no se cayera ...

_-..¿Quien a ti te ha dicho que solo seas una amiga para mi?_- le dijo mientras le soltaba poco a poco, dejo una de sus manos libres y le levanto el rostro a Akari y le acarició la mejilla y luego con el dedo contorno los labios de ella-_ ...tu para mi..no eres solo una amiga..._- diciendo eso se fue curvo para poder besar los labios de Akari-_ ...Te quiero.._

En ese momento los brazos de ella que luchaban por liberarse de él, cayeron a cada lado se su cuerpo. No sabía si corresponder o que, entonces se separo y le miro con los ojos brillantes. Levanto una de las manos y le acarició las mejillas y las dos marcas en los ojos que tiene y le respondió el beso con mucha pasión, ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y se sumergieron en al agua- hasta el cuello- mientras ellos seguían su romance dos personas les observaban..

_-¿Que piensas hacer ahora Naomi_?- dijo Sasori mirando aquella escena tan tierna-

_-...Quizás me quede aquí...creo que ya es hora que retome mi lugar en mi hogar y me case con Riu.._

_-¿Ese no es Riu no_?-dijo señalando al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo totalmente dormido y con una botella de JB en la mano- ..

_-...No..lo que no entiendo..¿ Por que no lo hizo?...yo pensé que ..._

_-Bueno...no lo se..porque no lo hizo..pero mira por el lado positivo_ ...-dijo Sasori mientras encendía un cigarrillo- ..

_¿Y cual es el lado positivo eh_?- le dijo mientras le quitaba el cigarro y se lo metía ella en la boca- ...

Entre risas ambos se fueron metiendo en la oscuridad dejando que la parejita disfrutara de su intimidad.

Cuando la noche estaba en pleno cause Akari y Tachi estaban sentados al lado del lago pegaditos. Akari tenía la cabeza apoyada del hombro de Tachi y el su brazo sobre los hombros de ella, ambos contemplaban las estrellas..

_-¿Recuerdas la última vez que vimos las estrellas juntos _?-dijo Tachi rompiendo el silencio-

_..Si, creo que fue antes de que llegara _Naomi...- dijo un poco cansada_- Oye...¿Naomi de verdad es tu prometida o solo es algo para ocultarla o un capricho_?- dijo mientras se pegaba más de él- ...

_-¿Estas celosa_?-dijo Tachi como intentando crecerlo. Ella no dijo nada. - _La verdad es que no recuerdo bien..las cosas sin importancia se me olvidan con mucha facilidad ...quizás en algún momento lo habremos comentado..pero yo a ella solo la veo como una camarada de juerga y ya esta...- _dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo y le besaba- ..

_-Tachi..-_dijo en un hilo de voz- ..._cuando termine todo esto...cuando encuentre a Itachi..y lo mate...-_cuando dijo matar a Itachi él se tenso un poco- _..¿Estas bien?.._

_-si...si tranquila...sigue.._

_-..quiero casarme en una iglesia muy grande..con un vestido blanco...y quiero que de luna de miel nos vallamos a Punta Cana..- _le dijo mientras se incorporaba y se levantaba mirando a Itachi- ...

_-Vale...cuando acabe todo esto..nos casaremos..- _dijo derrotado.

_-Entonces...¿ es una promesa?-_ dijo poniendo el dedito a lo crio- ..

- _Si, es una promesa.._

_continuara...(xan xan xan)_

* * *

_xD ME ENCANTAAAA EL XAN XAN XAN Y EL CONTINUARA! y weno k os a gustado? mirais abajoa ay una cosica k pone noseke reviews ay podeis apretar y me dejais comentaritos y eso ..pa sabe el grado de romantico k ha estado y si tengo k suavisarlo o poner lemoon xD ustedes decir yo escribo_

_enga ciaoo _


	12. Volviendo a casa

_Buenas!! lo siento por tardar en subir el capi xD ¿ me perdonan?. Bueno aer..así gracias por los reviws siempre son de un gran apoyo moral for me xD ..mmm a si quiero comentar que creo que solo faltan 2 capis para la conclución del episodeo..y claro ta...¿es mu triste no?...y nose si hacer otro fik xD cuando termine el de el pecado de amar..la verdad no se si seguir escribiendo..¿ que decis vosotros, ellos y nosotross? xD me animan para seguir otra historia??enga en los reviewws desirme k os apetece k escriba y en los del pecado de amar tmb xD. Las posibilidades son: SasuxSaku, SasuxHina,ItachixHina ItachixSaku emm y bueno ustedes decidis..k tal¿ xD me poneis en el review un sasusaku etc..y yo vere y en el final de este fik os dire como se llamara el new fik? vale! Enga nuevamente gracias por los reviews!! os dejo con el capi._

**12- Volviendo a casa:**

Desde la llegada de Akari y los últimos acontecimientos de idilios amorosos en la banda Akatsuki sus misiones se fueron atrasando y por eso una de esas mañanas frías alguien apareció en el campamento donde Akari estaba cocinando para su familia mientras los demás estaban haciendo sus labores como malechores.

Akari desde la última vez había crecido mucho tanto mental como físicamente ahora era una mujer digna de admirar, Xuxu y ella estaban cocinando algo bueno para sus amigos mientras una sombra se planto detrás de ella con un kunai en la mano...

_-¿Donde esta Itachi, Kisame,Hidan ,Kakuzu,,Zetzu y Sasori niña?- dijo un voz muy fuerte- ..si no me lo dices derramare tu sangre en este mismo lugar.._

Ella no sintió miedo ante aquella amenaza y tampoco por el kunai que estaba en su cuello así que en un movimiento ágil cogió el kunai y se lo puso a el- ahora estaban al revez-

_-A mi también me gustaría saber a donde esta Itachi porque lo tengo que matar...en cambio los demás y Tachi- _cuando dijo el nombre Tachi se puso tan colorada que bajo la guardia y el hombre aquel extraño la tenía cogida por los brazos levantados-..

_-¡Niña no tengo tiempo de jugar contigo!¡Así que ves hablando!- l_a miro de arriba a abajo haciendo un chequeo y luego contento por lo que vio decidió probar un poco de eso, cogió los dos brazos de Akari con la misma mano y con la que tenía libre fue tocándole el vientre poco a poco- ..

_-...¡Noooo déjame!-_ empezó a moverse de un lado a otro intentando liberarse de las manos de él, pero era muy fuerte_- ¡NOOOOO DEJAME!¡SUELTAME!¡SOCORROOOOO!!¡ TACHIIIII!!¡SASORIIIIII!! AYUDARME!!_

En pocos minutos dos kunais rozaron la mejilla del hombre soltando a Akari y dejándola en el suelo totalmente espantada. El hombre vio de donde venían los dos kunais y enseguida salieron sus propietarios..

_-Es muy poco cortes atacar a una dama por la espalda- _dijo Tachi seguido de Sasori y sus demas colegas- _¿eh?.._

Se sorprendió al ver quien era el agresor de su chica y fue caminando hasta él y le miro con un poco de odio.

_-¿Que haces por aquí Tobi?-_dijo Tachi viendo al hombre sin rostro- .._¿Te ha enviado el lider?_

_-...valla...Ita- c_uando iba a decir el nombre otros dos kunais pasaron por su mejilla-

_-Tachi..¿ querías decir no?- _dijo Sasori mientras ayudaba a levantar a Akari del suelo-

_-¿Eh?¿ C-como que Tachi?-_ dijo Tobi intentando contener la risa y luego se callo al ver los ojos del portador de ese nombre- .._Bueno ese no es el caso...el líder quiere que hagamos una reunión lo más pronto posible...y me ha mandado a que me quede con ustedes ya que por lo visto...algo interfiere en eso...- _dijo mirando a Akari que enseguida se le heló la sangre al ver a ese hombre sin cara...-

Tachi se acerco a Akari y ella le abrazo.

_-Tranquila ...el es Tobi otro miembro de Akatsuki...-_dijo Tachi mientras acariciaba el pelo de Akari- ..

_-..oye..Tachi- _al decir el nombre Tobi soltó una risita que Hidan le dio un golpe- _¿Cuantos son en Akatsuki?_

_-¿Por que lo preguntas?_

_-Para saber...cual de ellos es Itachi_

Al decir eso todos menos Tobi mostraron rostro de dolor, ya que eso era un tema tabu para ellos. El verdadero nombre de Tachi no se podía pronunciar por mucho que quisieran.

_-Somos 8...aún te faltan por conocer dos...-_dijo Tachi un poco frío y adolorido-

-..._¿Podré ir yo con ustedes a la reunión?- _ dijo Akari- ..

_-Me temo que no..- _dijo Sasori-_ ..ya que aún al líder le tenemos que comentar si te puedes unir con nosotros..por los momento eres " una rehen" .._

_-Pero si soy una rehen como ustedes dicen...el líder me tendría que ver..¿no?_

_-Akari cariño...- _dijo Tachi levantadole el rostro con un dedo_- si el líder le da te puede matar...y te juro que si te pasa algo..no me hago cargo de mi mismo..por eso..no podrás venir..¿ comprendes?_

Akari no discutió más ya que el tema del líder y de Itachi le había causado un poco de tristeza. Intentando relajar el ambiente dijo que se sentaran todos a comer hasta Tobi- aún no le tenía la suficiente confianza, pero tenía quehacer buena amiga de todos- y en pocos minutos ya todos estaban en su tiendas descansando antes de ponerse a partir nuevamente.

Akari estaba dibujando a Tachi durmiendo- estaba más tierno- y se lo pasaba pipa. Cuando termino el dibujo se levanto para darle un beso en ese momento él se despertó le cogió de los brazos y s puso abajo suyo comenzó a besarla por todo, los labios, la mejilla, la frente el cuello...y poco a poco fue bajando por los pechos y se detuvo cuando alguien se aproximaba, la dejo en el saco con la camisa media abierta y jadeando...

-.._Ahora vengo..¿vale?- _dijo mientras se arreglaba un poco la camisa y salía de la tienda-

Akari se incorporo y comenzó a tomar aire y se acerco a la salida de la tienda pero sin sacar la cabeza para que no la vieran.

_-¿Que ocurre Sasori?- _dijo Tachi un poco molesto ya que le habían interrumpido de su labor- ..

_-.Akari es de la aldea de la lluvia y estamos a tres hora de allí...creo que sería mejor dejarla y seguir nosotros ..por su bien..¿que crees?- _dijo Sasori-

_-Me parece bien..así la dejamos allí un tiempo..._

La respiración de Akari se volvió a agitar más rápido mientras escuchaba todo lo que estaban hablando ellos y ya no eran dos voces sino muchas- ella supuso que estaba todo el equipo- ..

_-..Tachi...yo creo que es mejor..que la dejemos allí ..y no la busquemos más...-_dijo Hidan mirando al suelo con un poco de tristeza- _yo quiero mucho a Akari...pero si el líder nos pide acabar con otra aldea...yo prefiero que ella no este por aquí..¿ tu que dices?.._

_- ..Me parece perfecto...-_dijo Tachi mientras miraba dirección de la tienda con cara de melancolía- .._Así..todo sera mejor...ella se olvidará de mi..y podrá cumplir su venganza mejor...si no siente lo que siente por mi.._

Akari ya no pudo contener más y partió al llanto y salió de la tienda al frente de todos- tal como estaba, con la camisa abierta que se le veía el sujetador- llorando y se lanzo a los brazos de Tachi a llorar..

_-...Y-yo...n-no quiero irme ...no quiero..- _dijo mientras hundía la cabeza en el pecho de él-_ Que te ame ..no me impedirá que pueda cumplir mi venganza...¡yo te amo Tachi!¡No quiero separarme de ti!¡No quiero!_

_-...Akari...no llores por favor...-_dijo Tachi levantandole la cabeza y mirandola a los ojos- .._no quiero verte llorar nunca más por mi..._

_-¡Entonces llévame contigo!-_ dijo mientras se abrazaba más fuerte de el-

Con mucho dolor Tachi le dio un golpe secó en el estomago dejando a Akari desmayada en su brazos.

_-¡Muy bien escucharme todos!..Ahora nos vamos a la aldea de la lluvia ..dejamos a Akari y nos vamos ..¿ a quedado claro?-_ dijo mientras se iba caminando a su tienda- ..._Akari..perdoname pero es mejor así..._

En pocos minutos todos se pusieron en marcha. Akari tuvo un sueño, más bien una pesadilla...

Estaba en el lugar donde habían matado a sus padres 5 años atrás y ella ya era mayor y podía cumplir su venganza..miro a la luna y vio la silueta del hombre con ojos rojos...Itachi...la silueta iba bajando hasta quedar el la misma altura de ella cuando la luz de la luna dio en la cara de el...Akari se despertó entre alaridos y vio que no estaba en su tienda y tampoco en el suelo..estaba en su habitación del pueblo de la lluvia ...

* * *

Bueno aqui os dejo la contes: Paola: me alaga muxo k digas k soy una diva xD la moral se me sube...y respecto al lemon..nose ..si abra xD pero si votas algun fik prometo k habra. Respecto al del msn tendras k ver en mi presentacion xD te vas a donde pone mi nick y ahy deve estar el msn ¿vale? enga espero un review tuyo!

Zory: xD yo keri sabor a kakashi los besitos xD a k si a sido mu romentantika espero tu votacion eh??? enga xD me agrada k te guste jajaja

Ellistriel: muajaja! aqui esta el desenlaze..yo de ti..me compraria un paquete de clines por si acaso entra la llorera! xD espero tu votacion tmb!

besos a tos

y ciaoo


	13. Una realidad muy triste

Buaaaaaaa!!!! solo nos queda un capitulo para estar juntos!!! vamos a llorar a coro todos juntos!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! bueno fuera el cachondeo..uu aqui tenemos el capi 13...aviso este capi me ha dejado...realmente conmocionada y los pelos de punta..asi que necesito.saber si les ocurre a ustedes lo mismo asi que porfavor decirmelo y seguir diciendome parejas para mi siguiente fik enga os dejo con el capi...gracias por los revies! xDD

**13- Una realidad muy triste:**

Akari aún sorprendida y traumatizada por el miedo se levanto de su cama corriendo y salió de su casa, todo había cambiado desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar. El jardín estaba lleno de flores-antes no había ni una- todo estaba realmente soleado y bello- a pesar de las miles de lluvias que caían al mes- parecía otro lugar...

-¿Akari?-dijo una voz de una persona mayor temblorosa- ..¿Eres tu hija?

Se volteó para ver quien era la que le llamaba y al ver. Era una señora mayor de pelo rojo y ojos verdes con dos bolsas en cada mano y acompañada de una mujer muy joven- unos 25 años- de cabellos rosas y ojos azules con dos niños pequeños idénticos a la madre.

-¿Abuela?-dijo ella sorprendida-...

La señora dejo caer las bolsas y corrió hasta donde estaba Akari y la comenzó a abrazar y a besar mientras de sus pequeños ojos caían miles de lágrimas. Cuando la abuela se calmo todos entraron en casa...

-¿Cuando volviste?¿Esta muerto?¿Como estas?¡Que pintas que llevas!¡Que delgada!¿Comiste bien?¿Quien es ese pájaro?

Al escuchar eso Akari volteo la cara y vio a Xuxu salir de la habitación que minutos antes estaba ella. Al verlo se levanto y lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar como una magdalena las personas que la veían no entendían nada.

-Xuxu..¿por qué me han dejado aquí ?¿por qué?...Sasori...Hidan...Kakuzu...Kisame...Tobi..Kisame...Tachi...¿ por qué?¿Por qué me dejaste aquí Tachi?¡POR QUE!..

La abuela se levanto preocupada y la abrazo intentando calmarla ella aún seguía llorando y repetía una y otra vez Tachi..Tachi. Cuando Akari se volvió a despertar estaba nuevamente en su habitación con la pijama puesta y Xuxu estaba a su lado durmiendo, se levanto con cuidado de la cama y desde la puerta escucho unas voces..

-Este es Itachi...pero..¿ por qué tiene esto ella?...¿Que son esto?-dijo la voz de la anciana angustiada.

-..No tengo ni idea ..quizás...

Akari salio de su habitación y vio que toda su mochila estaba abierta y por la mesa estaban sus libretas con toda las fotos del grupo y una con Tachi los dos muy juntos y felices..

-..¿Q-que haces abuela?-dijo Akari en la puerta temblando-..¿ por qué?...

Akari...hija...- dijo con la libreta en la mano con el rostro preocupado- ..¿Que hacías con los de la banda Akatsuki?..

-...Buscar a Itachi para matarlo...-dijo intentando mantener la calma- ...

-¡Pero que tonterías dices!¡Si has estado con el todo el rato!- dijo señalando el dibujo que le había hecho antes de que la abandonaran-...

-¿eh?. ¡Que dices abuela!¡El no es itachi...el nunca haría algo asó!¡TACHI NO ES ITACHI!

Perdió la calma y comenzó a recoger las fotos y la libreta y se metió en la habitación dando un portazo enorme y dejando a su abuela preocupada.

Al llegar la noche Akari decidió salir de su habitación y vio que aún aquella señora con los dos niños estaba en la casa y la abuela se había marchado..

-...esto...

La mujer se giro y vio a Akari y le sonrió y le invito a sentarse con ella ofreciendo una taza de té para calmarla un poco ya que el rostro se le veía nerviosa...

-Me presento..soy Aine y estos dos de allí – señalo a los dos niños que dormían en el sofá- son Marco y Pedro ...mis hijos...lo que serían tus hermanos..-Akari abrió los ojos como platos- ..mira..tu padre tuvo un pequeño lio en una de sus misiones ..y me dejo embarazada...y me entere de que murieron..y viene a visitar a la madre ..y a ti...pero tu abuela me dijo que te había ido a matar a Itachi Uchiha...

En ese momento el nombre Itachi Uchiha le pego mas adentró que toda la historia del engaño de su padre...

-Valla..así que mi padre engaño a mi madre...-dijo sin importancia- ...

-Oye Akari...¿ de verdad dices que ese hombre no es Itachi Uchiha?...

Los ojos de Akari se comenzaron a derramar de lágrimas y apoyo la cabeza de la mesa. No se lo quería creer...¿Como era posible que su Tachi era Itachi?...La persona vil y cruel que mato a su propia familia y destruye por pasión..¿Como podría ser el mismo?..El que le beso con aquella pasión y quien le ama con tanta dulzura...¿podría ser el mismo?...

-...Dime pequeña...¿que tienes con el Uchiha?..-dijo Aine- ...¿ por qué llorar por la persona que mato a tus padres?..

-..Y-yo...

Los dos niños se despertaron y tuvieron que cambiar de tema al cabo de media hora la abuela llego con una bolsa de comida preparada y comenzaron a comer, poco después Akari se encontraba en la cocina fregando los platos mientras conversaba con Xuxu...

-Xuxu...¿Tachi es Itachi?..¿como puede ser posible?..¿dime?- dijo mientras las lágrimas caian en el fregadero- ..¿ por qué?..¿Por qué no me lo dijo?...

-Porque se enamoro de ti..-dijo una voz que salía de la ventana- ...

Akari reconoció esa voz y salio corriendo por la puerta de la cocina hasta que pudo ver a un hombre azul...enseguida que lo vio se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar y a abrazarlo tan fuerte como sus pequeños brazos podían..

-¡Kisameeee¿Por qué me dejaron aquí?¿Por qué?..¿Por qué no me llevaron con ustedes?-dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de el- ..

-Akari...¿ que vas a hacer ahora que sabes la verdad?..

-...¿que verdad?...-se hizo la tonta-

-Que Tachi...es Itachi..¿lo vas a matar?

Enseguida que dijo la palabra matar un escalofrío corrió por su cuerpo y se imagino el cuerpo de Itachi frío y ensangrentado en el suelo...entonces solo pensarlo comenzó a llorar y a llorar no podía matar a la persona que amaba...no podía...

-¿Donde esta Tachi?¿Donde?¿Están aquí?-Kisame no decía nada-¡Kisame por favor!¡Dímelo¡Dimelo!¿Donde esta?¿Donde?¡Quiero verlo!¡Por favor!...

-...Lo siento Akari..pero es mejor así..Itachi me dijo que viniera a ver como estas...y parece que bien..-Akari levanto la cabeza del pecho de Kisame y la vio con los ojos derramando lágrimas y roto por el dolor- ...

-¿Te parece que estoy bien?..Yo nunca estaré bien si el no esta conmigo...¡NUNCA!

Dicho eso se levanto y se volvió a meter en la casa y se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a Kisame solo con Xuxu..

-¿Que me vas a morder tu también?-le dijo al pájaro que le miraba desde el marco de la ventana- ...

-...Xuxu entender a pez azul...

-Gracias pájaro imbécil...pero..es mejor así..por favor..cuídala..¿vale?

Diciendo eso se fue metiendo en la oscuridad dejando a Xuxu solo, cuando quiso volar hasta la habitación de Akari no pudo ya que la puerta estaba cerrada así que se quedo afuera...

Akari se encontraba con la luz apagada en su habitación- con la ventana abierta- acostada en la cama llorando y llorando y maldiciendo a Itachi por haberla abandonado ..-no decía nada por haber matado a su familia- y se comenzó a preguntar por que le amaba...¿ por qué?...Una ráfaga de viento entró por la habitación moviendo las cortinas, Akari asustada miro a la ventana y vio una silueta negra y con la luz de la luna de frente...pero esta vez sin los ojos rojos...

-...Akari...-dijo esa voz tan seductora y que ella amaba tanto- ...

Sin pensarlo dos veces salto de la cama hasta los brazos de Itachi que comenzó a llorar muy fuerte y a abrazarlo como impidiendo que se marchara...

-Esta semana ha sido horrible sin estar a tu lado...-dijo Itachi mientras olía el perfume de los cabellos de ella- ..

-¿Una semana?¿Tanto estado durmiendo?- dijo sorprendida y luego sintió la angustia y volvió a abrazarlo- No te vallas...no me dejes...por favor...Itachi...te amo..

-...pero yo..soy Itachi Uchiha...¿ no me odias?- le dijo mientras le levantaba la cara para mirarle a los ojos- ..

Como respuesta Akari beso apasionadamente los labios de Itachi, el no se quedo atrás le beso fuerte y jugando con su pelo, ambos caminaron hasta quedar tumbados en la cama- Akari arriba el abajo- los cabellos de ella tapaban una parte de la cara de Itachi y ella le besaba disfrutando de cada momento con mucho cuidado...

-Mi único amor nació de mi único odio- frase de romeo y julieta "Willian Shakespeare" dijo Akari antes de besar el cuello de Itachi - ...

-...Te amo tanto..que estar cada minuto ahora...contigo se que sera una tortura mañana...-se levanto haciendo que Akari se sentara en sus piernas y la volvió a besar-

-Entonces no te vallas mañana...ni pasado...

Otra vez se fundieron en un beso, en un profundo y caliente beso. Cada beso, caricia para ellos era más importante que cualquier cosa que pudiera estar pasando a fuera, ese momento era único para ellos dos..el único y último..

Se fundieron en un beso y cada beso sus manos caminaban por su cuerpo tocando lo que antes no habían tocado mirando lo que nunca otra persona miro..y besar lo que nadie puede besar...en solo hablar de minutos ambos estaban fundidos en un abrazo totalmente desnudos...el dentro de ella...sintiendo cada latido del corazón la respiración agitada y cada suspiro de placer...cada pequeño gemido que al acto era silenciado por un beso...en pleno cauce de la noche ella se había dormido y él la mirada tiernamente acariciando su piel blanca con breve sonrojo en las mejillas una vez más poso sus labios sobre los de ella y le beso...un beso ...ese beso fue corto pero lleno de amor y cariño...el último beso...

* * *

**WEPA! NO OS ESCABULLAIS DE LEER ESTOOO! XD que sino mi fantasma os perseguira toda la viDAAA diciendo el REVIEWEW! XD os exo un mal de ojo eehhh xD ( ¬¬ como vas a exar un mal de ojos si no sabes ni lo k es) òó calla que me xafas el plan! uu bueno..ustedes ya sabes..me decis que os a parecido si se les ha puesto los pelos de punta y me decis k pareja kiern k haga en el siguiente fik..bueno persona..dejarme elr eviews...osino..mi mal de ojo os perseguira muajaja!!!**

**ciao xDD**


	14. El último beso

Bueno amigas y amigos lectores...con este capi concluye esta apasionada historia...me alegro que hayan leeido este fik..espero que lo hayan difrutado tanto como yo escribiendoles. Aviso: porfavor un paquete de clinex a su alcanse si son personas que suelen llorar, reclamaciones en los reviews xD y espero que sigan leyendo mis historias...que ire publicando la que tengo en mente ahora sera "Una niña con Cuerpo de mujer" espero que cuando lo suba lo leeais y me comentais sin muxo retraso os dejo con el capi

ciao

**14- El último beso: **

Akari iba recobrando el sentido por los continuos ruidos de la calle, se levanto y miro por la ventana vio a miles de aldeanos con armas y ninjas, ambus hasta el alcalde de la ciudad había afuera se apoyo de la ventana y noto un frío correr por todo su cuerpo y entonces se acordó lo ocurrido la noche anterior miro a la cama y por todo el suelo estaba solo su pijama y ropa interior en el suelo entonces comprendió que estaba desnuda, con prisa volvió a vestirse lo más rápido posible abrió la puerta y vio a Xuxu acostado en el suelo durmiendo miro el reloj de al lado de su cuarto que marcaban las 7:30 y que la gente del pueblo estuviera afuera eso quería decir que algo muy malo pasaba. Akari salio de la casa y vio a su Abuela y a Aine en el tumulto de gente y corrió hasta donde estaban ellos...

-¡ABUELA, AINE-SAN!¿QUE OCURRE?-dijo asustada ya que tenía un mal presentimiento- ...

-..Pues al parecer la banda Akatsuki esta por aquí cerca nos dijeron uno de los guardias que vio salir a uno de ellos muy temprano de una de estas casa...

-Itachi...-dijo al recordar la noche anterior, aún sentía el calor dentro de ella- ..¿Y que piensan hacer?

-Obviamente ...los pillaremos y los mataremos..vez al alcalde esta hablando con un ambu para que se pongan al loro si hay algún cambio...

En ese mismo momento Akari comenzó a correr y ponerse al frente del alcalde, el asustado y sorprendido hecho para atrás, todo el mundo conocía la horrible tragedia de la familia de ella...

-Tranquila Akari-chan...-dijo mientas le acariciaba el pelo- ...no dejaremos que te hagan daño...¿vale? Los aniquilaremos a todos...

La expreción de Akari asusto al alcalde ya que al escuchar aniquilar su rostro cambio a horror y tristeza..

-¡NO!-dijo Akari- ...

-¿Que?

-¡No los mates por favor!¡Por favor!..-dijo ella con los ojos apuntos de llorar- ...por favor...

La abuela al escuchar todo eso se acerco al alcalde y abrazo a Akari y se dispuso a hablar...

-Quizás ella quiera matarlos...

-¿Eso quieres Akari? Ten..-le dio una pistola- mátalos tu..si tanto lo deseas...

Al ver la pistola en su mano solo imaginar a sus amigos muertos en el suelo totalmente desangrados le entro pánico y el cuerpo desangrado de Itachi provoco que chillara y soltara el arma calléndo al suelo totalmente espantada y temblando y llorando de forma desesperada...

-N-no...n-no...los puedo matar...¡por favor no los mates!¡por favor señor alcalde!¡por favor!- dijo Akari mientras le miraba a la cara- ...

El comportamiendo de Akari causo un murmullo por todos, la abuela y con ayuda de Aine llevaron a Akari dentro de su casa y le dieron una tila para que se tranquilizara luego se quedo dormida y la dejaron en su cuarto, la abuela salio de su habitación- la de Akari- y la cerro a su lado estaba Aine con la mirada en el suelo..

-¿Que vamos hacer?..Al parecer Akari no quiere venganza...¿que le habrá pasado?...

-Se enamoro de Itachi Uchiha...-dijo la abuela muy segura de sus palabras- ...se como es ella y no monta semejante berrinche por cualquier cosa..además en sus ojos en notado el terror de ver a sus amigos muertos y más a la persona que ama...por eso lo mejor sera dejarla aquí hasta mañana- dijo cerrando la puerta con llave- ..cuando se despierte todo habrá sido una pesadilla horrible...porque acabaremos nosotras mismas con ellos..

Por una parte del bosque se veía a Itachi sentado en una rama de un árbol mientras en la mano tenía un colgante...

_Flash back _

_Itachi...-dijo Akari separandoce del cuerpo de su amado mientras la cogía la mano y le dejaba un colgante en ella- esto ...es mi colgante lo he tenido desde siempre..quiero que lo lleves..para que siempre te recuerdes de mi...- con eso beso los labios y volvieron a donde se habían quedado- .._

_fin flash back_

-Akari...

-Entonces apareció Kisame desde la sombra con cara triste y preocupada...

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?...es una locura totalmente...

-..Uno por amor hace locuras ¿recuerdas?-dijo sonrriendo mientras se levantaba del suelo y guardaba el colgante en su bolsillo- Kisame...eres un buen amigo para mi..y quiero que cuando me valla...¿la cuides vale?

Dicho eso desapareció dejando a un Kisame roto de la tristeza por la locura que haría su amigo.

La noche ya había llegado y Akari estaba encerrada en su habitación sin poder salir de ella, entonces se escucho un murmullo en la calle..

-¡ES EL!¡CORRAN A SUS PUESTOS!

-¡ITACHI UCHIHA HA VUELTO!

Akari al escuchar eso se levanto de golpe y lo vio a Itachi, rodeado de miles de ninjas armados y dispuestos a atacar, el corazón de Akari comenzó a latir desesperadamente intentaba abrir la puerta pero no podía y desde la ventana cerrada comenzo a gritar ..

-¡NOOOOO!!!¡ITACHI!¡ITACHI!¡NOOOOO!! PORVAOR! NO!- mientras miles de lágrimas caían de sus ojos-

¿Como podía contenerse y ver como a la persona que ama la matan en su propia cara? Estaba buscando algo para poder abrir la puerta cuando escucho un disparo y vio que era Itachi que tenía un brazo herido, eso la desepero y lanzo una silla contra la ventana haciendo que se volviera añicos, los de afuera lo escucharon y miraron que era Akari preparada para saltar desde un segundo piso...

-¿Akari?-dijo Itachi totalmente sorprendido de verla allí- ..¿QUE COÑO HACES TONTA?

-,..!!ITACHI!- dio mientras pegaba un salto muy grande para poder caer al suelo-

En ese mismo momento Itachi se movió las mas rápido que puedo y antes de que callera al suelo la cogió en brazos fundiendoce en un abrazo cálido...

-¿Por que has venido imbécil?-dijo mientras le abrazaba más fuerte y lloraba- ¿QUIERES MORIR CACHO IMBÉCIL?¿ACASO NO ME AMAS?

-...Akari...no digas eso...-dijo mientras le abrazaba mas fuerte- ...tenias que quedarte en tu cuarto...así yo podría pagar por todo lo malo que he hecho...-dijo mientras le quitaba las lágrimas de los ojos y la miraba tiernamente- ...quiero..quiero..pedirte perdón por todo lo malo que he hecho y por matar a tu familia..¿ me podrás perdonar?

-¡Te perdono!¡te perdono!¡siempre has estado perdonado!¡no me importa lo que hayas hecho en un posado!¡por que ahora te amo y eres lo más importante para mi!- dijo mientras le abrazaba muy fuerte- ...

Los aldeanos y el alcalde no entendían nada...¿Que era eso?¿Por qué estaban abrazados?, uno de los ambus se puso en guardia acercandoce a ellos peligrosamente, Akari se puso delante de el y abrió los brazos protegiendole...

-Si lo vais a matar...primero me tendreís que matar a mi...-dijo muy segura de si misma- ...

-...Akari...-dijo Itachi sorprendido...¿Que había sido de la niña que se escondía detrás de el para protegerce?¿Que era de la niña que lloraba por haberse raspado?.- ...

El ambu se echo para atrás, no podía apuntar a una niña y menos si era de su aldea, pero estaba protegiendo a un criminal..¿que podía hacer? Entonces desde atrás se escucho un..

-¡DISPARA!¡ESE HOMBRE MATO A TU MUJER Y NIÑOS!¡TIENES QUE MATARLO!

Todos miraron a la dirección de donde provenia la voz y se vio a la abuela de Akari con ropa de ninja y dispuesta a luchar contra todos. En ese momento hubo una ola de mal rollo, la vieja se había encargado de recordarle a todo el mundo lo malo que había hecho el criminal y estaban dispuesto a matarlo..

-¡AKARI APARTETE DE ALLÍ!¿QUE PASA CON TU VENGANZA?- dijo la anciana- ...

-..Abuela...hay que saber perdonar..y yo ya lo he hecho además, lo amo y no pienso dejar que nadie le haga daño...

La abuela enfadada cogió la mano de Akari y le aparto de la trayectoria de tiro entonces grito "AHORA" y miles de kunais, shuriken y de todo fue lanzando dirección de Itachi entonces un humo blanco apareció y se vio toda la banda al rededor de Itachi...

-¿Q-que haceis aquí?- dijo Itachi sorprendido- ..

--No íbamos a dejar que un amigo y una amiga lucharan solos ¿no?- dijo Sasori guiñando el ojo-

Sasori-chan..-dijo Akari y sonriendo mientras se ponía junto a Itachi y le cogía la mano- ..juntos para siempre ¿no?- le dijo sonrriendo- ..

-Para siempre jamas. ...-le cogió la mano

En ese momento miles de aldeanos se lanzaron contra los Akatsuki, pero ellos no les iban a matar simplemente les entretenían para que pudieran salir y escapar. Ambos salieron corriendo abriendo paso entre la multitud. Corrieron y cuando estaban apunto de alcanzar la salida todo fue pasando más rápido fue como si el tiempo fuera a cámara lenta, un ninja se puso delante de ellos apuntando a Itachi con una pistola apreto el gatillo y Itachi aparto a Akari para que le diera a él la bala pero Akari empujo a Itachi al suelo haciendo que la bala diera contra su pecho formando en su pijama blanca hubiera una gran mancha de sangre, el cuerpo de Akari fue cayendo al suelo delante de Itachi que estaba con los ojos abiertos mirando la escena, el hombre aún sin creecelo dejo caer la pistola al suelo y se puso de rodillas sorprendido...

-...¿A-akari?...-dijo Itachi mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Akari y se la ponía en las piernas- ...Akari...akari...háblame...por favor...Akari..-decía- mientras le caían miles de lágrimas de los ojos-..

Ella levanto la mano débil del suelo y le seco las lágrimas a Itachi mientras sonreía ..

-...N-no ...llores...I...Itachi...-comenzó a toser sangre- ..y-yo...

-No...no hables..shiii..calla..ahora iremos y le diremos a Zetsu que te cure...por eso...aguanta...Akari...porfavor...

Antes de levantarse del suelo noto como Akari le seguía secando las lágrimas...

-Y-yo...n-no...no pude..cumplir...mi v-venganza...pero...-volvió a toser y cada vez hablaba con menos fuerza- ...pero..

Itachi miro a su amada intentando hablar y en una situación alocada cogió la pistola del suelo y se la entrego a Akari con miles de lágrimas en los ojos...

-Aún...aún puedes cumplirla...Akari...-le dijo mientras le colocaba la pistola en las manos y le apuntaba en el pecho- ..¡MATAME!

Akari asustada negó con la cabeza y quería seguir hablando...

-¡mátame! ...¡hazlo!¡Quiero que cumplas tu venganza!¡hazlo!...

-¿C-como...voy..a..m-matar a ...la...persona...que ...amo?-dijo Akari intentando soltar la pistola- ...

¡-AKARI NO PIENSO VIVIR EN UN MUNDO QUE TU NO ESTES!- le dijo mientras le abrazaba- ..si no lo haces tu...lo hago yo...

En ese momento Akari con toda sus fuerzas apretó el gatillo y la bala salió disparada traspasando el cuerpo de Itachi y cayéndo detrás de el ante la vista de todos...tanto como los aldeanos y la banda de Akatsuki...

Ambos estaban mirándose mientras se desangraban, Itachi se acerco a Akari dándole un beso, y ella le respondió así ambos dando el último suspiro de vida y el último beso...

final

* * *

buaaaaaa!!!!!!! por favor sus criticas y comentarios en el botoncito! que triste espero volver a veros

ciao


End file.
